Before We All Burn
by Furious Winter
Summary: Modern AU, Arya is back from Essos and just getting settled back into life in Westeros. For now, she's just happy to be back. However, she's beginning to find that perhaps things were easier, simpler, in Essos. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm not much of a fan of Modern AU's, but I'm (kinda sorta) stuck on "The False Winter" right now (curse smut...) but was in the writing mood... and this just sort of came out. I really don't have much of an idea where it's going or... really much at all aside from what's going to happen in the next few chapters, so we'll just see, I guess. Anyway, I don't really suppose this chapter does much aside from set up the rest of the story, but I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!**_

"What's wrong?" Edric turned the music down and looked over at Arya as he slowed the car to a stop at a traffic light. "You've been quiet all evening."

"It's nothing." It wasn't truly a lie, though it felt like one.

She looked at him and saw the disbelief in his nearly violet eyes. "If you don't want to go, that's fine. We'll just tell them you aren't feeling well." He was nothing short of caring.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "No, I want to go. I've been gone for two years and we haven't had any time to, you know, just hang out." She grinned at him. "Plus, I want to have my first beer with Jon. I haven't been back since I was legal."

He smiled back at her as the light turned green and pressed on the gas. "That's right, there's nothing your sister can do to stop you from getting plastered now." They drove for a time, Kittie playing quietly in the background. He brushed a lock of blonde hair from his eyes before speaking again, "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

She'd hoped he wouldn't bring it up again. "Yes." This time, she was truly lying.

He glanced over at her. "And?"

She sighed aloud, "Edric, I've just turned eighteen and you're only nineteen. I don't see why we have to rush."

"Who said we have to rush? I love you, Arya. That's all there is to it." Detecting the irritation in his voice, she noticed he was beginning to speed.

She looked down at her lap. "I know. I love you too, Edric. Isn't that enough for now?"

He put on the brakes as they approached another stoplight, adjusting his grip on the wheel in a frustrated manner. "It's enough for me, but you know how my parents are." They jerked to a stop. "And your parents, too." He looked at her again.

She looked him directly in his eyes. "If we can wait, why can't they?"

He groaned. "Arya, what I'm saying is that we don't have to get _married_ right away. If you want to wait until you finish college, that's fine with me and I'm sure our parents won't fret either." The vehicle behind them honked and they both looked up at the green light. He hit the gas, nearly spinning out his tires, and they sped through the intersection. His voice was quiet and she barely heard him over the engine, "You say that you love me. I just don't understand why we can't make our engagement official."

_Because I don't_ want _to make our engagement official,_ she thought. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Instead, she decided to turn the conversation around on him. If he was going to bring this up tonight of all nights, she could at least guilt him a little. _"I_ just don't understand why you want to talk about this _now._ You've had all day to bring it up. Can we please just go have fun without worrying about what our parents want?"

Edric pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Really, Arya? '_What our parents want?'_ I thought this was what _we_ wanted."

_Fail._ "You know what I mean, Edric. Don't be like that." She pulled out a cigarette of her own, lighting it. It was one of many bad habits she'd acquired while finishing high school in Braavos. "Besides, if _you_ were so serious about it you'd have gotten me a ring already. You just want to tell your father that he'll be-"

He cut her off, "Who said I haven't gotten you a ring?"

_Fuck. Me._ She took a drag and flicked the ashes out the window. "Can we please just wait until tomorrow to talk about this?"

"Fine." He reached for his iPod and switched to Death Cab for Cutie, turning the volume up just short of 'deafening.' She hated Death Cab and he was well aware of this. She rolled her eyes and stared out the window, trying to ignore the music.

_Before we all burn.  
__Before we all burn.  
__Before we all burn.  
__Before we all burn_._  
_

She wished Death Cab for Cutie would burn. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride to Jon's. He had a small apartment just outside of King's Landing with his girlfriend, Ygritte. When they pulled up, she immediately got out of the car and headed for the door. Not even bothering to knock, she let herself in and was immediately greeted by a roomful of smiles.

"Arya!" Jon stood up and rushed over to her, beer in hand, picking her up and twirling her around in a hug. She laughed and gripped him so tightly she thought she might break his back. He half-shouted in her ear, "Gods, I've missed you!"

He set her down and she punched him lightly in the ribs, "Not nearly as much as I've missed you, I promise." She turned her attention to her sister, already putting an arm around her. "And you, you bitch." Arya embraced Sansa as well.

Sansa laughed, "I missed you too, sweet sister."

Jon nearly tripped over his feet as he walked over to a beautiful redhead on the couch. "Arya, this is Ygritte."

Ygritte extended her hand and Arya took it. "Very nice to meet you, Ygritte. Jon's told me so much about you."

"Not too much, I hope." Ygritte grinned at her. "I'm given to understand you're the sister to be afraid of." Her accent was endearing.

Arya laughed, glancing at Jon. "If he loves you, there's nothing to fear from me." Behind her, she heard Edric clear his throat. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Oh, and Ygritte, this is Edric, my boyfriend." Ygritte nodded at him, extending her hand again.

The five of them chatted for a bit before Jon motioned Arya over to the kitchen. She followed, hoping he was getting her a drink. "Are you ready to have your first beer with your big bastard brother?"

She sighed in relief, "_Gods,_ yes. I've been looking forward to this all week." He grabbed a beer for her and a fresh one for himself, opening them both and handing one to her. "To being legal." She beamed, holding up her beer.

"To being legal." He repeated, and they clinked the bottles together. "Does Edric want one?"

Arya shook her head, "No, he's taking Sansa and me home tonight. Designated driver."

"Okay." Jon nodded. "Are you two having a fight? I couldn't help but notice a bit of tension in there."

She took another swig, "Not really. He's just..." She shook her head, wanting to talk about anything else. "I don't know. Whatever. Who else is coming?"

Jon glanced at the clock above the stove, "Theon and Ros should be here any minute. I'm surprised you beat them, actually."

She groaned, "Oh, gods, not Theon. Really?" She began to laugh.

Jon smiled widely, "Wouldn't be a party without him."

Sansa entered the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka from atop the fridge and adding it to the half-empty mixed drink in her hand. Arya asked playfully, "Trying to get the jump on us, are you?"

Her sister laughed half-heartedly, "Trust me, I need it. Joffrey couldn't come tonight and he's been giving me hell all day about it. He can be such an arse, but I suppose I should be somewhat flattered that he's jealous I'm having fun without him."

They heard front door open and Theon's voice carried from the other room. "There he is!" Jon called out, leaving the kitchen and rounding the corner to greet his friend.

Arya finished off her beer. "Well, I guess that's everyone, then. What are we doing tonight, anyway?"

Sansa leaned on the counter, "I suppose we'll play cards or a drinking game." She sipped her drink. "Or both. I don't know and don't really care, so long as I get to drink my sister under the table."

Arya laughed, "Well, the legal drinking age in Braavos is sixteen, so I'm not without practice. You'd better be careful of how strong your make your drinks."

Sansa reassured her, "Don't worry about me, worry about Jon. He's a lightweight if I've ever seen one." Arya laughed again, helping herself to another beer and popping the cap off on the edge of the counter. "I guess we're just waiting on Gendry and Willow now."

Mid-swallow, she nearly spat it out on the floor. "Gendry?"

Her sister nodded. "Yes. And Willow."

Arya blinked and then clarified, "Gendry _Waters?"_

Sansa chuckled, confused, "Yes, Arya. Have you ever met another Gendry?" It was a valid question. Arya found herself at a loss for words and her sister's eyes widened with realization. Sansa grabbed her arm, grinning. "Do you still like him?"

Arya played it off as coolly as she could. "No! Of course not. I haven't even seen him in, what, three? Four years?"

Sansa didn't buy it. "You _do_, don't you?" She sipped her drink. "I'm not blaming you, Arya. Half the girls in King's Landing High had a crush on him. Captain of the baseball team, rather intelligent, tall, dark hair, blue eyes, handsome? What's not to like?"

Arya smirked, "I don't think he ever even said anything to me. He was a senior and I was a freshman, and then he graduated." She thought for a moment. "Wasn't he dating Jeyne Heddle in high school?"

"Yes, but she broke up with him after they graduated. Now he's dating her younger sister, Willow. You remember her, don't you? She was in your class."

Arya strained her memory, "I _think_ so. I mean, I got suspended and shipped off to Braavos halfway through my sophomore year so it's not like I know everyone like you do."

Sansa took that as a compliment, "I don't know _everyone_. But yes, she's your age. Very pretty."

"Why are they coming?" Arya finished beer number two.

"He and Jon work together." Sansa grinned again, "Oh, this should be an interesting night. Little Arya and her high school crush reunited after so, so long?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"And who is that?" Edric's voice startled her.

She turned around and immediately regretting the conversation. "Sansa's just being a bitch, as usual."

"Gendry." Sansa stated matter-of-factly.

Edric scoffed, the traces of a smile on his lips. "Well, he's taken." He put his arms around Arya and hugged her. "And so are you."

Arya got another beer and they headed for the living room. Theon grabbed her head and gave her noogies when she went to hug him and she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, causing him to fall to his knees, gasping for air. Jon spewed a mouthful of beer all over the floor. Though she was still slightly put off with Edric, she found herself having a good time anyway. The seven of them boisterously talked for a time and Arya had entirely forgotten about Gendry when a knock came at the door.

Jon called out, "Come on in!"

First Willow walked in, thin and dainty like Arya with nearly the same hairstyle and color, followed by Gendry. The first thing Arya noticed about him was his size. He'd grown taller, if it were possible, and he'd put on quite a bit of muscle since she'd last seen him. Willow looked around the room with a nervous smile on her face as Jon gave Gendry a clap on the back.

"Sorry we're late. Had to run by the liquor store at the last minute. Didn't realize we drank everything last time." Gendry's voice was sinewy like it had been years before, but deeper. He held up two bottles of whiskey and Jon shook his head, holding his stomach.

"None for me tonight, thanks." Jon grimaced.

"Oh, come on. It's a celebration. Your sister's back, isn't she?" Gendry scanned the room and his eyes, blue as she remembered, fell on Arya. Gendry handed the bottles to Jon and crossed over to her. "Yeah, I remember you. I wasn't sure. You're the one that slammed Joff's head into a locker, right?"

The tension she'd been feeling broken, she blushed. Sansa piped up, "Yep, that's her."

Gendry laughed, "I always meant to thank you for that." He held out his hand. She was still looking at his eyes and his hand hung in the air awkwardly for a few seconds before she realized she should shake it.

She collected herself, "Don't mention it. He had it coming."

Ros gained everyone's attention, "So what will it be tonight? Theon's dead-set on strip poker."

Jon, mortified, replied, "No. Absolutely not."

Theon threw his hands up in the air. "Why not? There's more girls than guys this time."

Jon was not amused. "Yes, and two of them are my sisters."

"Fine then, once Jon's passed out we'll play." Theon grinned.

Sansa piped up, "Why don't we just play regular poker? Edric's not drinking anyway, he's got to take Arya and me home tonight."

Jon approved, "Sounds good to me. Buy-in is a dragon."

They all gathered around the table in the center of the room. With so many of them, they barely fit. Edric sat on Arya's left and Willow to her right. She couldn't help stealing glances at Gendry from time to time, though he didn't seem interested in acknowledging her further. While Jon collected the money and distributed the chips, Theon and Gendry pulled out eight shot glasses and filled them to the rim with whiskey.

"Time for the first round!" Theon announced. He began handing them out. Jon adamantly refused at first but with encouragement from Gendry and Ygritte he relented. Theon raised his glass, "To Arya Stark and her return to Westeros!"

The group said in unison, "To Arya!" and everyone drank. The whiskey burned her throat, but she loved the feeling if she was being honest. It warmed and calmed her. Arya set down her glass and glanced over to Gendry. He was grinning at her, his eyes shining. Whatever calm she'd just felt, it left her as quickly as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So in regards the whole betting a dragon thing... I didn't realize that, according to a semi-canon source, one dragon is worth something like 210 stags or... whatever. Let's just assume that, given this is a modern AU, I adjusted for inflation. :P I feel like I'm probably rushing things a bit, but I don't want this to be a terribly long fic. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'm particularly happy with the way it ends... Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

Jon glanced at his cards and then to the flop and the turn before looking to Ygritte with suspicion. "I _know_ you're hunting the flush." Three hearts on the table made that entirely possible, but Arya doubted it.

She grinned without looking back at him. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Fine. I'm all in." He shoved his remaining chips forward.

"I'll call." Nonchalantly and sounding quite bored, she matched his bid. Between her and Sansa, they'd already eliminated Theon, Ros, Willow and Edric, and though Arya still had most of her chips, she wasn't feeling terribly optimistic about Jon's chances.

Gendry revealed the river, the ace of hearts, and Jon smiled. "I believe I've got you this time, my love. What do you have?"

Ygritte said skeptically, "I called you. You show first." Arya couldn't help but laugh at their chemistry.

Jon revealed his hand triumphantly, "Pocket aces. Three of a kind!"

Ygritte scowled, "Guess you had to luck out eventually." She laid down her cards and then reached for the pot, "But not tonight. Flush."

Amid snickers from around the table, Jon stared at Ygritte's cards, mouth agape. Theon handed him a shot, "Here you go, mate. This should help a bit." Jon didn't even hesitate to throw back the glassful of whiskey, wincing after he swallowed and sinking back against the couch, resigned in his defeat.

"I guess it's down to the four of us, then." Gendry beamed as he gathered the cards and handed them to Arya to shuffle and deal.

When she took the cards from him, their fingers touched briefly and she couldn't ignore the energy she felt when their skin made contact. _I wonder if he..._

"I'm ready to go home, Gendry." Willow frowned and crossed her arms.

Sansa glanced briefly to Ygritte, a hint of a smile on her face. Gendry, looking slightly embarrassed, asked, "Don't you think we could finish the game? It shouldn't take much longer."

She replied angrily, "No. You said we wouldn't stay very long."

"It's barely been an hour." He was incredulous, "At the rate Sansa and Ygritte are going it won't take very-"  
"No, Gendry." She replied firmly, staring very pointedly at him.

He sighed and, with a smile and a calming voice, relented, "Alright. Fine. I'll take you home, then." He stood up and offered his hand to help her to her feet.

She ignored it and got up, heading straight for the door. She turned and smiled warmly, "It was fun you guys. I'll see you later." She looked to Gendry, standing there awkwardly, "Come on, then."

He looked down at his chips and then to Arya. "Here, mate. You can have my chips." He scooted them towards her and glanced toward Sansa and Ygritte, grinning. "I think you're going to need them."

Arya felt herself blush, "Thank you, Gendry. It was nice seeing you. Have a good night. I'll see you around?"

She could've sworn he blushed as well, "I'll be back in a bit. Just gonna take her home and-"

"You said you were staying with me tonight." Willow was red-faced and outraged.

Gendry turned around. Visibly straining to retain his patience, he explained, "No, Willow. I told you earlier on the phone that I was crashing here on the couch. You know I'm not good for-"

"Good for what? Keeping your word?" She was gripping her purse so tightly Arya thought she might be preparing to throw it at him. "This is the last night I'm in town for a week, Gendry. You _know_ that. My family's going to the beach in Dorne and you didn't want to request off work to come with us, so-"

He nearly shouted, "_I_ can't fucking take a week off of work, Willow. I don't have parents to live with. I've got rent and a car payment and a dozen other things to pay for."

Shaking her head, she fumed, "Fuck you." She turned around in a huff and went out the door, slamming it behind her. An awkward silence enveloped the room.

Gendry rounded slowly, scratching his neck and looking at the floor. "Sorry, guys. It's, you know." He looked up sheepishly. "It's that time of month, and..."

"It's cool mate." Theon raised a nearly-empty bottle of whiskey. "We'll see you in a bit then? Oh, and could you pick up a handle of vodka? Ros is tired of whiskey. I'll get you back."

Gendry laughed, "If I come back I will. I guess it depends on how the next fifteen minutes go."

"Cheers mate. Good luck." Jon raised his beer to him.

"See ya." He nodded to the room, looking last to Arya. He held his gaze there for a moment and then turned and left, waving to them.

_I hope he comes back,_ she thought to herself. Reminded of Edric beside her, she pushed the thought from her mind and chuckled, "Well, that wasn't awkward at all."

Theon cleared his throat and sat up, "Yeah, happens pretty much every time, actually."

Ros elaborated, "We have a theory that they get off on arguing and fighting incessantly. Sometimes it's kind of cute, but for the most part we just try to leave them be when they get like that."

Arya blinked, unsure of what to say. "Well, I think it's time for a smoke break. Can I bum one, Edric? I'm out."

"Of course." He smiled at her warmly and handed her one.

Sansa frowned and looked at the chips on the table. "That kind of killed my mood to play cards. We've all got about three dragons worth. Do you just want to cash in and call it even, three each?" She looked between Arya and Ygritte. They both nodded in approval.

Arya stood and looked down to Edric, "Are you coming?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. Got sort of headache."

"I'll come with." Ygritte stood, pulling out a Black & Mild. "We've got, well, sort of an ashpot out back that we put butts in. Jon got tired of them piling up all over the front lawn."

"Alright." Arya smiled and followed her out back. She'd forgotten her lighter in Edric's car, but Ygritte lit her cigarette for her. "So you and Jon seem to get along well. I love the way you talk to him."

"That brother of yours is something else. I'd tell you, but I'm sure you know." She took a drag on her cigar. "Got to keep him in his place somehow."

Arya laughed, "Yes, you certainly do. He never could keep a girlfriend for long when we were younger."

"Well, he knows what he'd lose if he don't do what he's s'pose to." She grinned widely and fingered her necklace. "What's the story with you and Edric? Jon tells me you've been dating him for years."

Arya blew out a stream of smoke, "Yeah, high school sweethearts, I guess."

"You guess?" Ygritte raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't know. In high school I was just happy to have a boyfriend at all. And we kept on long-distance when my parents sent me to Braavos, but... I don't know. It's just not the same since I've been back. _Both_ of our parents want us to marry, _he_ wants us to marry, you know how it is for bloody highborns." Finished with her cigarette, she threw it in the "ashpot," which was really just a flower pot filled with butts. "I just don't see why it has to be that way anymore, marrying so young. Seems rather archaic to me." She bit her lip. "I don't know..."

Ygritte laughed, "You and brother, not knowing anything." She blew smoke out of her nose and put out her cigar, half of it still left. "If you're not ready to marry then don't get married. Simple as that. I never understood you southerners with your rules and traditions. Just do what you want. Strive to be happy. You never know when everything you love might be taken away from you, so just enjoy life while it lasts."

Arya could see why Jon found Ygritte so appealing. With her way of thinking, everything seemed very simple. Arya grinned at her, "I guess you're right."

"You _guess_ I'm right?" Ygritte chuckled as she opened the door. "See, your brother's learned better than to say something like that to me." They made their way back to the living room to find Jon and Theon wrestling on the floor. "Jon!" Ygritte shouted at him. "Stop horsing around before you break something!"

Immediately, he obeyed. "Sorry, love." Theon made the sound of a whip cracking, which Sansa found very humorous.

They sat around the table talking and drinking for a time. Before Arya knew it, an hour and a half had passed. Edric nudged her shoulder, showing her the time on his phone. "You think you're ready to call it a night?" he asked.

_I don't guess Gendry's coming back after all..._ "I suppose so." Jon was all but passed out, struggling to keep his eyes open as Ygritte, Theon and Ros engaged in a serious discussion about religions and their practicality in modern society. She, Edric and Sansa had been listening in. Edric stood up and something fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice and Arya reached for it, her hand freezing just short of the small black box on the sofa, a small black box not unlike those for rings. _Seven hells... he got me an engagement ring._

Becoming aware of her motionless state, Edric saw what she was looking at. "Shit..." He snatched it up.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed, "Is that what I think it is?"

All of a sudden, the room had grown dreadfully silent. Edric grimaced and nodded at her, obviously wanting nothing else but to leave. Theon broke the tension, "Are you going to propose to her?"

Arya didn't break her stare. Edric nodded again, "Yeah." He smiled gently, looking directly at Arya. "If you'll have me." She was shocked and couldn't do anything but breathe, a hundred thoughts running through her mind all at once. Clearly concerned at her lack of a response, he added, "I mean, this isn't how I imagined it happening, but..."

He got down on one knee and opened the case so she could see the ring. In the center was a far from modestly-sized diamond surrounded by a cluster of smaller ones, and engraved on the sides were two small direwolf heads. It was absolutely beautiful and she felt herself beginning to be overwhelmed with emotion. "Edric, I..."

He looked deep into her eyes, "Will you marry me, Arya?"

It was now or never. In her peripheral vision she could see Sansa and Ros on the edge of their seats, her sister with her hands up to her face, covering her mouth, waiting. All was so quiet she could hear her heart beating in her ears, she felt light-headed, her hands were tingling and felt numb. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, and she choked out her answer. "I'm sorry, Edric."

No one made a sound.

She felt tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she watched Edric, her words slowly sinking in. He whispered, ever so quietly, "Me too." He snapped the box shut and quickly stood, turning for the door.

"Edric!" she called out to him. He ignored her and flung the door open, slamming it behind him even harder than Willow had. She flew off the couch and raced out the door behind him. When she stepped outside he was already to his car, opening the door. "Edric, wait!" she sobbed.

She could see now that he was crying too. "Wait for what?" he asked, furious.

Though she wanted to give him an answer, a good one, one that was true and would make him happy, she couldn't. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm just not ready yet."

He left a hand on the open door and gestured towards her with the other. "And will you ever be ready?"

Biting her lip, she looked down to her shoes and thought, hard. She heard the door shut and when she looked up he was already inside, cranking the engine. Running to the car, she beat on the window. "Edric stop! I don't know what I'm supposed to say!"

He replied, shouting through his tears, but the car muffled his response, "You're supposed to say yes!" He backed the car up quickly and nearly ran into another vehicle as it slowed, parking along the curb. He slammed on his brakes and then floored the gas again when the other car backed up, allowing his exit. Bawling, she walked to the edge of the road and fell to her knees, watching his taillights as he sped away.

"Is everything okay?" It was only when she heard his voice that she realized the other vehicle belonged to Gendry.

She turned her head to watch him as he walked up to her and she stood, wiping her eyes and calming herself. She pointed to the bottle in his hand. "Is that vodka?" She asked, her voice cracking.

He looked down at the bottle in his hands as if he had to check to be sure. "Yeah."

"It's almost half empty." she observed.

"Yeah." he replied again, sullen.

"May I have some?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I intended to finish out the evening from Gendry's POV and start the next morning from Arya's but I got bogged down in dialogue that I -hope- isn't boring and the chapter was running a little long... I shoot for 2500 words per chapter (disregard my floundering attempts at the first dozen and a half chapters of "The False Winter") and, hitting 3000, I figured it was time to end it. So yeah, POVs will probably switch between Gendry and Arya for the duration of the fic and the next chapter will pick up a few minutes after this one ends. In fact, I'd probably rather have that convo from Arya's perspective anyway... So whatever. Hope you like it and a big thank you to everyone following, favoriting and reviewing!**_

_**Also, if I say, within the fic, who the lyrics belong to... that's okay, right? I'm telling myself that it is... Cheers!**_

Gendry watched as Arya threw her head back, taking the large gulps before handing the bottle back to him, swallowing, and then coughing. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful, now."

She turned her head slightly to look at his outstretched arm, "I'm fine," she assured him, rounding and walking towards the apartment. Just short of the door, she stopped and turned back to him. "Do you think you could give Sansa and me a ride home?"

He nodded, "Sure. If you want."

She looked to his car, "And you're sure you're okay to drive?"

He shrugged, "I drove here, didn't I?"

She bit her lip and turned back around, entering the apartment and leaving the door open for him. He followed her in to find Jon passed out on the recliner and everyone else remaining eerily quiet.

"Are you ready to go, Sansa?" Arya asked her sister.

Sansa stood up, "Sure, if that's what you want." She crossed over to Arya, stumbling slightly, and put her hands on Arya's shoulders. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I will be." Arya assured her. Gendry watched as Sansa shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, obviously drunk. "Are you okay?" Arya asked.

Sansa laughed, "I will be. As long as my sister is."

Arya looked around the room, "I'm sorry, you guys. I wanted this to be a fun night, and..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." Theon waved away her concerns with his hand. "We're used to drama." He shot a grin at Gendry.

"Just let me finish this and I'll be ready." Sansa downed her drink in four large gulps and picked up her purse. Gendry gave what remained of the vodka to Theon and picked up the second bottle of whiskey, still unopened.

"Alright, well, we'll you see you later, then." Gendry waved to the group and turned to the door, Arya and Sansa following. As they walked out, he heard someone stumble and then laugh.

"Oh, Gods! Curse these heels." Sansa laughed through her words. As they reached the car, Arya opened the door and helped her sister into the back seat. Sansa was belligerently drunk. "I just... I just need to lay down is all."

Arya asked her, "You aren't going to chuke in Gendry's car, are you?"

Sansa sounded sleepy, "No, no. I'm _fine_, I promise." She repeated, "I just need to lay down."

"There's a bag in the back if you think you're gonna throw up." Gendry pointed it out. "Just try to get most of it in there. If you can't, it's alright. Won't be the first time I cleaned Stark puke out of my car."

Arya looked at him as she shut the back door and went around to get in the passenger seat, "Has she done this before?"

"Well, Jon has. Guess he's not _officially_ a Stark... but I still think of him as one." He opened the door and got in, not overlooking the smile his words put on Arya's face.

She got in the passenger seat and turned around to her sister, "Just tell us if you need to pull over, okay?" Sansa gave her no response. "Sansa?" Silence was her answer. She gave Gendry a sly grin, "And she told me she was going to drink me under the table."

He laughed at that as he started the car, "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not falling over. You've had quite a bit."

She sounded slightly worried, "You have too. You're _sure_ you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah," he lied, "I've been a lot worse." He glanced over at her. "Truly, I'm shocked you're not slurring your words, at least. You're Willow's size and it doesn't take much at all to put her under. She can't hold her liquor any more than she could hold me."

Arya scoffed, "I'm little, but I'm strong. _I_ could hold you." He blinked and glanced at her, and she quickly clarified. "Pick you up, I mean. How much do you weigh?"

"You don't want to know. I'm a fat-arse. Haven't been able to work out as much as I'd like these past couple months." He picked up his iPod and started shuffling through his library.

She was quiet, but he heard it all the same. "You could've fooled me." She picked the bottle of whiskey up from the center console and opened it, taking a long drink before wincing.

"Easy now." He settled on Modest Mouse and set the volume low so they could keep talking. Despite his mood, he was rather enjoying their conversation.

She took a couple deep breaths. "Don't coddle me. I've had a rough night." She handed the bottle to him and he took a swig. "I'm guessing you did too. Did the two of you have a fight?"

He chuckled, "Coming from Jon or Sansa, that would be a rhetorical question." He took another drink. "But yes, we did. She's a demanding one, Willow. Fire in her blood."

"What happened?" He didn't really want to talk about it, but the concern in her voice got the best of him.

He sighed, "Same as pretty much every time. She gets upset over something I can't help and threatens to break up with me." He took a big swallow of whiskey and handed the bottle to Arya. "And that was okay for awhile, you know, we'd fight and then have make-up sex, but..." He wondered how honest he should be with her before thinking, _Fuck it_. "We haven't had sex in two months."

Arya was mid-drink and put down the bottle, incredulous, _"Two months?"_

"Yup." He gripped the steering wheel. "At first it was pretty much all we did, but now we just fight."

A painful silence ensued. Thankfully, after a few minutes, Arya broke it, "Edric and I have never had sex." She let the words hang there for a time. He was grateful, as it took a moment for that information to sink in. "I mean, I've gone down on him a few times... but since I've been back it's like we're strangers."

She handed the bottle back to him. He attempted to console her, "Well, it takes time. I've never been in a long-distance relationship, but I imagine it would be difficult being apart for so long from someone you love and then suddenly being in each other's company again." It felt wrong, what he was saying, but he continued, "You've both certainly changed, but what you had before will come back. It may be different, and that might be weird at first, but you'll get used to it." He took a drink. "If you really love each other, that's all that matters."

"That's the problem. I don't think I... I mean, I love Edric. But I'm not..."

"_In_ love with him." He finished her sentence. She didn't say anything and he continued, "It's a horrible feeling, that."

She looked out the window, "You'll make a left at the next light."

"I know." He strummed his fingers on the bottle and weakly smiled at her, "It's not the first time I've given a drunken Sansa a ride home."

Arya reached for the volume, turning it up. "I like this song. What's it called again? This is Modest Mouse, right?"

"Yeah." He made the left turn into Arya's neighborhood, one of the nicest in King's Landing. "It's called 'Parting of the Sensory.' I think he wrote it about his ex. Not really an uplifting song, but I like it too." They listened to the lyrics,

_Who the hell made you the boss?_  
_We placed our chips in all the right spots,_  
_but still lost._  
_Any shithead who had ever walked,_  
_could take a ship and do a much finer job._  
_This fit like clothes made out of wasps._  
_Aw fuck it, I guess I lost._

Pulling up in front of the Stark's home, he parked along the curb. He took another drink from the bottle of whiskey and handed it again to Arya. She took a large drink, put the cap on it and set it in the center console. He heard her sniff and she wiped at her eye with her hand. They sat and just listened to the music.

_Who the hell made you the boss?_  
_If you say what to do I know what not to stop._  
_If you were the ship, who would ever get on?_  
_The weather changed for the worse._  
_It came down on us like it had been rehearsed._  
_Let's hope that change will surely come,_  
_and be awful for most but really good for some._  
_I took a trip to the exact same spot._  
_We pulled the trigger but we forgot to cock,_  
_and every single shot._  
_Aw fuck it, I guess we lost._

He turned the car off and the music stopped. Arya swore, "Fuck. Is that Edric's car?" She got out and began walking up to the vehicle in the driveway. As she got near it, Edric stepped out of the driver's seat. He could hear them talking and looked back to Sansa, out cold, in the back seat. Their voices were growing louder and, against his better judgment, he decided to get out.

"And you get a ride home with _him_ of all people?" Edric gestured toward Gendry, scowling. "He's a drunk just like his father. You're lucky he didn't hit a tree. Why didn't you-"

"You _left_ us there!" Arya was shouting now. "Everyone else is crashing at Jon's tonight. If you really gave a shit about me you wouldn't have driven off like that."

"You didn't even bother to call me. I would've come back." He was losing the argument.

"I didn't call you because I didn't have anything else to say to you." She was crying. "You spring that on me in front of my brother and sister and all our friends when I told you on the drive over I wasn't ready. I _told_ you-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Arya. You never said you weren't ready. You even said that if I was serious about it I would've gotten you a ring. What else was I supposed to make of that? I love you and you love me, why does this have to be difficult?" He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she knocked it away.

"Just leave, Edric. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She turned and began walking back to Gendry's car.

Edric's eyes followed Arya and then went to Gendry, a mixed look of jealousy and hatred on his face. He called out to her, "And where are you going with _him?_"

She rounded, shouting so loud Gendry thought it might wake up the entire neighborhood, "I'm not going anywhere with him! Sansa is passed out in the back seat and I've got to help her inside, not that you care! Just fucking leave, Edric!"

Edric pleaded, "Arya, just come sit in the car with me a moment. Let's _talk_ about this. Please..."

Arya looked at Gendry, her eyes wet and red, and she reached into her pocket. "Here's the house key." She tossed it to him. "Take Sansa inside, if you would." She turned back around and walked to Edric's car, getting in the passenger seat.

Gendry rubbed his face, feeling the alcohol more than he expected, and opened the back door. "Sansa." He shook her. "Sansa, wake up. You're home." She murmured and stirred slightly. "Sansa!" He shook her harder.

She opened her eyes sleepily, "What? Joff? Is that... oh wait, no, I... I'll be up in a minute, just..."

He reached in and helped her sit up. "It's Gendry. Come on, Sansa. We're here at your house. Can you walk?"

Groggily, she nodded. "Where's my purse?"

Gendry picked it up off the floorboard. "I've got it. Here, I'll carry it inside for you."

"And my cell phone?" She could barely hold her eyes open.

He glanced inside her purse, spying it. "I've got that too."

She spoke almost dreamily, "And my keys?" Her head swayed back and forth.

Gendry drew in a breath, keeping his patience, "Arya gave me hers. Come on, now." He helped her out of the car and onto her feet. She leaned on him with nearly all her weight and he put his arm under hers to better support her. Clumsily, they made their way across the lawn to the front door. He casually glanced over to Edric's car and saw Arya staring down, shaking her head vigorously. He could hear her crying.

He fumbled for the key and opened up the front door with some difficulty. Apparently more drunk than he thought, he pushed the door harder than he intended and it slammed open all the way with a very loud bang. He fumed, "Goddammit."

"Don't worry, both our parents are out of town." Sansa spoke slowly. "Mother doesn't come back until tomorrow."

Gendry felt relieved, "That's good."

They clamored over to the steps and began ascending them slowly, carefully. "Arya has a crush on you, you know."

"What?" He nearly lost his balance.

She explained, slurring her words. "In high school. Arya had a crush on you."

"Oh." He thought about that a moment. "Really?"

She put extra emphasis on the last consonant, "Yeap." Giggling, she continued, "I used to find your name scribbled here and there in her notebooks." She smiled, "With little hearts all around. It was so unlike her. I gave her endless grief about it."

He wasn't sure what to say. "I bet she hated that."

"Oh, she did." She laughed to herself. "Used to chase me around, throwing things at me." She turned her head, "Where is she, anyway? Did she stay at Jon's?"

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. "No. She's out front talking to Edric." Gendry looked to his right and then his left, "Which room is yours?"

She pointed an unsteady finger, "That one. On the end."

He helped her to the door, opened it, turned on the lights and she stumbled over to her bed, throwing herself on it. He set her purse beside the door. "I'll just leave your purse here."

She spoke into her pillow, "Thank you, Joff. Goodnight."

He exited her room and went to the stairs, grasping the rail as he descended. When he got to the bottom he tripped, but steadied himself. He'd apparently left the front door open, and he saw Arya sitting on the steps outside. He approached her, "Well, guess I'll be off then."

"Do you smoke?" She didn't look up at him as she asked.

He scratched his neck, "Only when I drink."

She pulled the opened bottle of whiskey from beside her and handed it to him. He took it and sat down beside her while she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed him one. Taking a drink while she lit hers, he then put the cigarette in his mouth and reached out to take the lighter from her, but she quickly shoved the lighter in front of him and lit his cigarette herself.

Handing the bottle back to her, he took a puff and resisted the urge to gag. "Full flavor?" She grinned at him. "How do you smoke this shit?"

She blew out a stream of smoke. "I say the same thing about menthol." She ashed her cigarette with her index finger and bit her lip. "Thank you, Gendry."

"For what?" He took a small drag.

"For the ride home. For getting Sansa inside." He watched her as she took another drag and blew the smoke out her nose.

He shook his head, "Don't mention it. I've given Sansa a dozen rides home. Granted, she's never been quite this drunk, but..."

"For talking to me." She bit her lip again. He thought she'd never take a drink, but she finally did and handed the bottle to him. "What you said to me earlier really hit home."

Nearly empty now, he drained the rest of it and set it down beside him. He lied, "Well, I meant it. If the two of you really want it to work then it'll work."

She nodded slowly, looking out into the night, and took a long drag. She whispered, "I guess so."

He put a hand on her back and rubbed, finally resting his hand on her shoulder. "All couples have fights. And they're not always in the same place, emotionally, that is. Just give it time." She looked down at her feet, biting her lip again while she put out her cigarette. _Her lips..._ Shaking the thought from his head, he put his cigarette out as well and stood. "I'm gonna head on out. It's getting late, and-" He stumbled and would've fallen over if the wall wasn't so near.

She cautioned him, "You don't need to drive, Gendry."

"No, I'll be alright." He smiled at her. "Next time we hang out it'll be a blast, okay?" He took a step forward and then two sideways.

"Gendry." Her voice was firm. "At least come in and let me make you a sandwich or something. You do not need to drive right now."

He stifled a laugh, _"Make me a sandwich?"_

She asked, "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing, really." He rubbed at his neck. "It's just Jon is always telling Ygritte to make him a sandwich and then suck his..." Given her expression, the humor was obviously lost on her. He stuttered, "I- I mean, I guess it's not really _that_ funny. And I wasn't saying that I expect you to, I mean..."

Her lips curled into a smile. "You're stupid, you know that?" She stared at him. "Come on inside. Do you like turkey sandwiches?"

He decided to toy with her, "Only if they're made with love."

"Then what about BLT's?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

He thought to himself, _No wonder Edric doesn't want to lose her._ "Sure. That's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yay, new chapter. Unusually, i wrote this in one sitting. Typically, it takes me a couple days to write a chapter... but not today (tonight)! I got to use an interesting punctuation mark, called an "interrobang" which is a combination of ? and ! and, thus, looks like this: ‽ lol... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! Of course, a big thanks to all that are reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!**_

Arya grabbed a loaf of bread from atop the refrigerator and opened it, tossing the twisty tie to the side and pulling out four slices while trying to ignore the feeling that Gendry was watching her every move. She twisted the bag up and folded the opening beneath the loaf, as always, not giving a thought to the forlorn twisty tie before returning to the fridge and rummaging through its contents, bent over. "Hmm... looks like we're out of lettuce and tomatoes. Is a turkey and bacon sandwich alright?" She looked over to him and noticed his eyes jerk from her buttocks to her face.

As he sat at the kitchen table his face quickly turned from a spaced-out expression to a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sounds wonderful. I _love_ turkey and bacon."

She turned her head back to the cool air of the fridge and smiled to herself. "Good, because that's what you're getting." Grabbing the lunch meat and the bacon in one hand, she grabbed a bottled water with the other and tossed it to him. "Think fast."

Apparently, he'd been looking at her arse again and didn't react quickly enough as the bottle hit him in the head. "Oi!" He laughed, exposing his nearly perfect white teeth. "That was a cheap shot."

"Mmhmm." She grabbed a bottle for herself and a jar of mayonnaise, closing the door with her foot. "That's what you get for letting your eyes wander." Her back to him, she set everything down and began preparing their food.

By the sound of his voice, he was still grinning. "What do you mean, _'letting my eyes wander?'_ I was looking at your shoes."

"You can't fool me, Gendry Waters." Cramming eight slices of bacon onto a plate, she put it in the microwave and set the timer. "I know what you were looking at." She picked up a knife and began applying gratuitous amounts of mayo to the bread.

"Dunno what you're implying, m'lady." he replied innocently.

Arya turned around and pointed the mayonnaise-laden knife at him. "Do not call me that." she spoke firmly, trying her best not to smile. "You were looking at my butt. Don't try to deny it." Returning her attention to the sandwiches, she resumed her attempt to ensure their arteries were clogged by age forty.

"I was only_ looking._" he defended himself. "Besides, why do you care? Sansa told me you've got a crush on me."

The knife fell from her hand and clattered from the countertop and onto floor. Feeling she might vomit, she stared directly in front of her. "She _what‽_"

Hearing Gendry chuckle, she wanted to strangle him. "Sansa told me you had a crush on me back in high school."

Turning back to him, she made an attempt at shooting daggers with her eyes. "That is _not_ what you said." He was grinning like an idiot and it made her feel as though her heart could burst from her chest and implode simultaneously. _I am waaay too drunk for this._ "You said '_got_ a crush.' Present tense."

He raised an eyebrow, "So she wasn't lying, then? You had a crush on me?"

The microwave beeped, signalling that their bacon was ready, and she crossed to it, pulling the plate out. It burned her hand but she was too upset to give the pain any mind. "Please, Gendry. I think almost every girl at our school had a crush on you at some point." She began breaking up the bacon and piling it on top of the mayo.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was oblivious to it. It's funny how that works, after you graduate you find out who liked you back when."

Hurriedly adding the turkey, she didn't mean to sound put-off. "Not that it would've mattered. You were too far up Jeyne Heddle's arse to pay attention to anyone else."

"I only went out with her because she asked me to." He sounded almost hurt. "Truly, if I'd known that girls liked me like that... well, it probably wouldn't have been a good thing, actually." Finishing their sandwiches, she brought Gendry his plate and sat across from him. He picked his up and took a bite, talking out the side of his mouth as he chewed and grinning again, "She said you used to write my name in your notebooks and draw hearts all around."

If she'd had a gun she would have been torn between using it on him or herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Really, Gendry? I've just made you a sandwich and you mean to torment me after the night I've had?"

He put down his sandwich and looked down at it, the humor gone from his features. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you."

Despite being happy that she'd finally, successfully guilted someone this evening, she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I am such a sucker for boys that pout._ "It's alright. I suppose it is kind of funny."

"So that was true, too?" he winked at her.

Exasperated, she glared at him. "Don't let it go to your head, _ser._" His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket, tapping at the screen with his thumb before frowning and dropping it with a thud. He picked his sandwich back up and took a large bite, chewing and staring off to the side. "Everything alright?" she asked.

He shrugged and swallowed. "Just Willow being Willow." They ate in silence for a moment before his phone buzzed again, and again, and again. Someone was obviously calling him. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?" Arya studied him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I went back but left again already." Deducing that he was probably talking to Willow, she focused on her sandwich and tried not to listen. "No, I'm at the Starks' house."

She could hear Willow yelling almost as if she were on speaker. He got up, walking into the den, "Edric left Sansa and Arya so I gave them a ride home. No, Willow. Because he was their ride! Willow, just... For fuck's sake, it was just a ride! Yes, I... No, I'm just sitting here having a bite to eat with Arya. Because I was hungry!" She smiled to herself, imagining what Willow might be saying to him. _And Edric thinks_ I'm a _bitch..._ "Why does that matter? I don't know, I'll probably head out in a while if... Yeah, that's smart, you're a fucking genius. Why? Then do it!" She heard him sigh and then mutter quietly, "Fucking hells."

Arya watched as he sulked back to the table. "Doesn't sound like that went too well." she said. He gave her a tired look. "Sorry, I tried not to listen."

He shook his head and bit into his sandwich. "Doesn't matter." Finishing the last of it in two quick bites, he sat back and swallowed. "She's just upset. Broke up with me for the second time this evening." He laughed half-heartedly, "And I wasn't aware we'd gotten back together just yet."

"Well," she put the rest of her sandwich down, not wanting anymore, "it's good to know I'm not the only present member of the lonely hearts club."

He eyed her, "Did you...?"

Nodding, she pulled the ring from her pocket and set it on the table beside her plate. "He said he wanted me to have it either way." She stared at it, emotionless. _Mum is going to be pissed when she finds out,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, Arya."

She shook her head, her eyes still transfixed on the ring. "I'm not."

"Good." Gendry strummed his fingers on the table. "You can't help who you love and you can't help who you don't. You shouldn't be sorry."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "You're sweet."

He grinned, "Don't tell Willow that. She hates you enough as it is."

Perplexed, she queried, "What? Why? I mean, I don't really care if someone likes me or not, but-"

"She says you spent half the party fucking me with your eyes." Arya noted the disbelief in his voice but felt her cheeks flushing all the same. Gendry sat up, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that."

Trying valiantly to mask her embarrassment, she blinked uncontrollably. "I don't know why she'd say that." She searched for a more convincing response but found none. "Did she _just_ say that?"

"No, she said it in the car earlier. That's why she wanted to leave early." He burped. "Sorry." Taking a swig of water and then sitting back, he patted his stomach. "You know, in some parts of Essos it's rude not to burp after a good meal."

Arya rolled her eyes at him, "Gods, it was just a sandwich."

He cocked his head, "Yeah, but it was good. I could tell it wasn't made with love, though."

She crossed her arms, skeptical, "Really?"

Smiling, he elaborated, "Sure. It tasted angry, maybe even livid." His gaze was wicked, "And there was definitely a bit of sexual frustration in there as well."

Her mouth fell open. She didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, she asked, "You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Cute?" He stood up and stretched, yawning, his shirt riding up and exposing the top of his boxers. "I'm fucking adorable."

"Fucking arrogant, more like." Arya picked up her plate and crossed to the trash can, dumping the rest of her sandwich and putting the plate in the sink. When she turned around, he was standing right behind her and she bumped into him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He held up his plate for her to see, "I was just putting this in the sink." She looked up at him, into his eyes, for an uncomfortable amount of time. He returned her gaze and she felt her head swimming as she began losing herself in the deep blue abyss of his eyes. He licked at his upper lip and it broke her from her trance.

She stammered, "Right, well, just-" and he leaned down, but she turned her head and pushed him aside. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She couldn't decide if she was calling him or herself stupid. Behind her, she heard his plate clinking as he put it on top of hers. She turned around and saw him leaning with both hands on the counter, looking into the sink.

He turned his head to her, "I'm sorry."

She tried to play it off, smiling, "For what?"

"For..." He pushed off the counter and stood upright, rubbing his neck. "Nevermind." He glanced around the kitchen, "Well, I guess I should be off then. Thanks for the sandwich."

She nodded ever so slightly, "Yeah, don't mention it." He didn't move. Neither did she. "You sure you're okay to drive now?"

Gendry brought his hand from his neck and started popping his knuckles. "I guess so."

Absentmindedly, she bit her lip and replied too quickly for her liking, "Because if you're not, we could watch some tv in the den for a bit."

He blinked a few times, considering her offer. "Sure, if you want. I don't want to keep you up all night if you're tired."

"No, I've got a lot on my mind." They simply looked at one another. Breaking from his gaze, she walked into the den. Behind her, she could hear him following. She grabbed the remote and plopped down on the loveseat, flipping on the tv in the process, Gendy seating himself beside her.

"Adult Swim is on." Gendry suggested. She smiled and switched it to Cartoon Network, the theme song to "Family Guy" greeting her ears. As the episode started, Gendry lurched forward excitedly. "Gods! This is the episode where they drink ipecac! Have you seen it?"

She looked at him, confused. "No. Ipecac? What is that?"

He turned his head to her, his grin infectious as he explained, "It's this syrup that makes you vomit almost immediately after you drink it."

"And it's called _ipecac?_" she blinked.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's made from the roots of a plant called ipecacuanha. The name is derived from a Dothraki word meaning 'duck penis.'"

She furrowed her brow, "What the fuck, Gendry? How do you know that?"

"You remember Hot Pie from high school, right? The fat kid?" She hesitated and then nodded slowly. "He knows, like, every episode of Family Guy, literally, can quote the shit as it's playing. He also knows a hell of a lot about plants and pretty much anything edible for that matter. Though ipecacuanha is actually poisonous and only used for, well, inducing vomiting."

She tried not to sound shocked, "And he told you that? And you remember it?"

Apparently realizing how random he was being, he quelled his enthusiasm. "Well, yeah. It's odd the stuff you remember sometimes."

She laughed, turning her attention back to the tv. "Whatever, Gendry." They watched the episode, laughing perhaps a bit too hard at some parts, when it got the scene Gendry was talking about.

Peter explained to Chris, Brian and Stewie, "Alright you guys, I got eight crates of ipecac from Mort, all on my tab. Now, whoever goes the longest without pukin' gets the last piece of pie in the fridge." They all drank. Peter concluded, "Okay, here we go."

Arya groaned, "Gods, this is gonna be awful isn't it?" During the next ninety seconds of her life, Arya laughed harder than she'd laughed since she could remember. She gasped for breath, crying, "Oh! Oh gods, Gendry, I..." Her stomach hurt from laughter. He was doubled over laughing as well, and for the first time that evening Arya forgot about everything that had happened. The episode ended and Robot Chicken came on. They sat, watching for a time, and before Arya knew it her eyelids were growing heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

"Arya?" her mother's voice stirred her from her slumber. "Arya, wake up."

She groaned. "Just five more minutes, Mum."

"Arya, get up. Now." Her voice was stern. Arya snuggled her face into her pillow, breathing in, and realized that it was quite warm. And big. And rather tough... and smelled like boy.

She opened her eyes to see her mother's face before her, and glancing upward saw that her head was laying on Gendry's chest, his face wrought with surprise and, perhaps, horror. "What the- Mum, what are you doing home so early?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Lady Catelyn was not happy. "It's 2 p.m. I'm home late, actually." Her mum gave a steely-eyed glare to Gendry. "And who is your friend?"

Gendry fumbled for words. "I'm Gendry. Gendry Waters. We've met before, if you remember." He sat up and straightened his shirt. "I'm friends with Jon and Sansa."

Arya interjected, "He gave Sansa and me a ride home last night. It was late and we were both a bit drunk so we grabbed a bite to eat and... I guess we fell asleep watching tv."

Eyeing them both suspiciously, her mum sighed and stood. "Well, get up. I take it your sister is in her room? Go fetch her. I'll make the three of you some lunch." She heard her mother walking into the kitchen and then stop suddenly. "Arya‽" she called from the other room. "What is this?"

Arya stood and began making her way to the kitchen. "What is what? What are you-" she froze in her tracks as she realized what she'd left on the kitchen table last night. _Seven. Fucking. Hells... NO!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this fic anytime soon, but a comment from kekedoe eventually got me feeling guilty... :) As I've said before, I have an idea where all this is going (I know how it ends and such) but the road there isn't entirely mapped out in my head. I'll just be taking it chapter by chapter, I suppose. Anyway, I can't promise I'll update again in the near future (e.g. one week) as I'm trying to focus more on "The False Winter" while the words are flowing more easily than they have in the past few months. Rest assured, though, I will be updating again soon enough barring sudden death or loss of my arms/hands/fingers. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it feels rushed! Thanks to everyone reading! OH! And I know absolutely nothing about diamonds or rings. I spent about an hour researching them in attempt to make it semi-believable. Hope I faked it well enough! XD**_

Normally, his mind was quite sluggish after first waking. This morning was an exception, given he'd awakened to find none other than Lady Catelyn, the matriarch of the Stark family, glaring at him and her youngest daughter, passed out, her head resting on his chest. "The ring is mine." he called out. Arya looked at him, a mixture of surprise and gratefulness on her face.

Lady Catelyn walked up to them, examining the ring in the small black velvet box. She looked at him disbelievingly, "This is _yours?"_ He nodded. "It looks like an engagement ring."

"Y-yes, m'lady," he stammered, "I got it for my girlfriend."

Lady Catelyn gave him a peculiar stare before looking back at the ring. "Well, it's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it. Congratulations." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He grinned nervously.

She turned her attention to the ring once again. "This must have cost you an arm and a leg. How many carats are those diamonds?"

_Shit,_ Gendry thought. He didn't know _anything_ about diamonds, and though he'd heard the word used before he didn't know what a carat even was. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Thankfully, Arya came to his rescue. "The big one is a princess cut, six carats, and the ones surrounding it are each point one, set in white gold."

Lady Catelyn eyed it skeptically, "How much did this cost you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd... rather not say."

"Well," she chuckled, "whoever she is, she must mean a great deal to you. I pray you don't spend the rest of your life paying it off." She went to close the box, but furrowed her brow and turned it to the side, examining the ring more closely. "Are those... _direwolves_ engraved on the sides?"

Gendry shot an anxious glance to Arya and then smiled as convincingly as he could. "Yes, m'lady, they are."

Lady Catelyn looked between the two of them suspiciously. Arya jumped in, shaking her head, "No, Mother. It's not what you're thinking." She laughed. "She likes direwolves, so he had them engraved on the ring."

Catelyn grinned widely, putting hand to her chest and sighing with relief. "Oh! For a moment there I thought this might be intended for Sansa!" Finally, she closed the box and handed it to Gendry. "What a surprise _that_ would've been."

With a worried smile, Arya agreed, "Yes, _quite_ the surprise."

"Well, like I said, I'll make the three of you some lunch. Arya, go and wake your sister." Lady Catelyn turned back to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards.

"I'll be right back, Gendry." Arya bounded off for the hallway and he was left standing uncomfortably at the edge of the kitchen.

"Don't be shy." Lady Catelyn called to him. "Come and sit down, I don't bite." He laughed and walked towards the table. "Unless you're dating one of my daughters." She shot him a grin. "In most families it's the father with the shotgun, but not in the Stark household."

Gendry sat down, leaning on his elbows. "Thanks for the warning."

She pulled out some plates and grabbed the bread from on top of the fridge. "I swear by the Seven, if that girl doesn't start putting the twist-ties back on the bread..." She sighed in exasperation and began searching for it. "So, Gendry. Tell me about your girlfriend. What's her name?"

He frowned to himself. "Willow."

"And how long have the two of you been dating?"

"About a year now." He picked at bits of dirt under his nails, making a mental note to cut them.

Searching for something in a drawer, she said in a somewhat surprised tone, "Really? That's good. With a ring like the one you got her, she must really be something else."

He agreed, "Yes, m'lady, she most definitely is something else."

"My head is killing me." Still in last night's clothes just like he and Arya, Sansa walked into the kitchen. She rubbed at her forehead and pouted, Arya following closely behind. When she saw Gendry, she stopped. "Oh. Hello, Gendry. Did you stay here last night?"

"Passed out on the couch." He reclined back in his seat.

"How are you and Arya not feeling as awful as I am?" she asked, sitting down and Arya beside her.

"We had some water and sandwiches before we went to sleep." Arya said, rubbing Sansa's shoulder consolingly.

Lady Catelyn was bent over, rummaging through the fridge. "Where did all the turkey go? I _just_ bought some the other day."

Arya turned to her mother, "Sorry."

Her mother groaned, "Arya, what am I going to do with you? I hope you like BLT's, Gendry." She grabbed what she needed and shut the refrigerator door. "Oh, Sansa! Did they show you the ring? It's positively _beautiful."_

Sansa's eyes immediately widened and a smile crept upon her face. With Lady Catelyn's back turned, Gendry fervently shook his head and waved his arms at her, his eyes pleading, mouthing silently, "NO! NOOO!"

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked. "You said yes?" Everyone was still and everything was silent. Gendry looked to Lady Catelyn, motionless at the counter. "You accepted his proposal?" she egged her sister on.

Lady Catelyn turned around, her gaze brushing across Gendry and finally landing on Arya. "Arya? What is she talking about?" Lady Catelyn looked back to Gendry and he felt the blood drain from his face.

Arya buried her face in her hands. "The ring isn't Gendry's. Last night, Edric proposed to me."

Her mother's face lit up immediately. "Arya! That's wonderful!"

She said flatly, "I broke up with him."

The smile on Lady Catelyn's face remained there a moment as she processed that information. "Arya," she looked devastated, "why would you do that?"

Arya began to cry. "I couldn't do it, Mother. I'm sorry."

Sansa leaned over and embraced her sister. "It's alright, Arya. You don't need to apologize to anyone."

Their mother had burgeoning tears of her own. "Why did you lie to me?"

Arya sobbed, "I knew you'd be angry with me. I didn't... I didn't know how to tell you." She released Sansa and looked up at her mother, red-eyed.

"Oh, Arya." Lady Catelyn knelt down and hugged her tightly. "I'm not angry with you. I don't understand, but I wouldn't be angry with you for that." Gendry watched as Sansa got up and put her arms around the both of them, the three Stark women all in tears. _Seven Hells... It's like a soap opera._ Their mother pulled away and cupped Arya's face in her hands. "My sweet, sweet girl. I thought you loved him."

Arya sniffed. "I do love him," she shook her head, her bottom lip quivering, "but I don't want to marry him."

Lady Catelyn stroked her hair. "That's alright. But why do you have the ring if you told him no?"

She spoke softly, "He said he wanted me to have it. He didn't want it."

Her mother stood and smoothed out her dress. "Well, you'll need to at least try to give it back to him. It was clearly very expensive. If he insists you keep it, that's his decision, but you have to try to return it." She looked to Gendry. "Gendry, could you give it to me?"

He nodded, standing and pulling it from his pocket. He set it on the table in front of Lady Catelyn. She picked up the box and stroked the top of the case before handing it to Arya. Sansa asked, "May I see it, Arya? Last night I only glimpsed it from across the room."

"Sure." she replied, handing the box over to her.

Sansa opened the case and gasped. "Gods, Arya!" She went to take it from the case and then asked, "May I?" Arya nodded. Sansa took it out and began crying again. "Oh, Arya, how you ever said no to a ring like this... I would've married a bum off the streets if he'd proposed with this."

Arya laughed and wiped at her eyes. "I suppose that's the difference between you and I."

Sansa slipped the ring on her finger and held it up, admiring it. "Look at it! It's immaculate." She put a hand up to her mouth, a fresh tear running down her cheek. With a saddened look, she removed it from her finger and returned it to the case, handing it back to Arya.

Lady Catelyn turned back to the counter. "Well, these sandwiches aren't going to make themselves. Gendry, do you like mayonnaise?"

He cleared his throat. "I do, but I think I should probably be heading out. My phone is dead and Willow is probably worried sick about me."

She glared at him, "So there was some truth to that lie?"

He looked down at the table. "Yes, m'lady. I'm very sorry for being dishonest."

Lady Catelyn gave him a pained smile. "See that it doesn't happen again. Have a good day, Gendry."

"You too, m'lady." He got up and crossed the kitchen. "See you two later." He waved to Arya and Sansa and left. Walking to his vehicle, he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd felt like a scared, confused, trapped animal in the Stark kitchen. And now, finally, he was being released back into the wild.

"Gendry!" Arya's voice came from behind him and he turned to see her walking briskly towards him. "Thank you for trying to cover for me. I'm sorry my mother found us out." She gave him a half smile.

"Don't mention it." He waved it off. _"I'm_ sorry for being too drunk to drive home last night. If I hadn't been here, your mother probably wouldn't have found the ring in the first place."

She shook her head. "Don't be stupid. I would've had to tell her eventually anyway. Plus, I had a good time last night. It was fun hanging out with you."

"Really?" he laughed with disbelief. "I recall being a right arse."

To his amazement, she blushed. "It's fine. You really cheered me up."

"Good. I'm glad." Gendry rubbed at his neck and glanced toward his car. "Well, I really do need to get going. I have work tonight and gods know what Willow is thinking."

"Right." She looked down to her feet. _Is she... is she disappointed?_ Arya looked back up to him. "Have a good one, then." She waved. "See ya."

"You too. G'bye." He turned and walked to his car, wrestling the thoughts at war in his head.

He pulled out his keys to unlock the door when he heard her again, "Gendry?"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

She walked slowly towards him, looking at the ground and a finger at her lip. "Umm, I don't quite know how to say this, but..." Arya looked him directly in his eyes and bit her lip before continuing. "Last night when we were putting up our plates and you..." She glanced to the side. "You leaned forward. What was that?"

His heart beat wildly in his chest. He didn't know what to say. _Tell her the truth,_ he thought. _No... she's only just broken up with Edric. She's not thinking clearly._ Gendry forced a smile and lied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Unsuccessfully trying to clear the lump in his throat, he added, "I was probably just drunk." She blinked at him. "Why do you ask?"

She grinned and laughed it off, "Nevermind. Have a good one, then." Immediately, she turned and began walking back to the house.

Gendry started to tell her goodbye again, but couldn't find his voice. He got in his car and watched as she shut the door behind her. Plugging his phone into his charger, he started the engine and drove off. At the intersection, he stopped at the red light and dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I got stuck mid-chapter on "The False Winter" so I went ahead and wrote this. The next chapter will be from Gendry's POV so we'll get a little bit more insight into where he is emotionally. i know some readers were a little upset at how he handled himself at the end of the last chapter, so perhaps you'll be a bit more pleased with how this one ends. :) Thanks as always to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I've been enjoying writing this more than I thought I would (I normally don't like reading modern AUs, but they're growing on me). I've gotta say, it's fun to toy around with the characters in a modern setting and it's DEFINITELY a lot easier for me to write "cute" scenes than in the canon world. Thanks again, and enjoy!**_

Cranking up System of a Down as she sped down the highway toward Jon's apartment, she tried calling him again, cursing as she got the same message as before, "The Verizon Wireless customer you are trying to reach is not available at this time." She ended the call and threw the phone in the passenger seat. _If he's not at home when I get there, I'm going to throw that precious sword his boss gave him into the Trident._ The day after she'd broken up with Edric they'd planned an afternoon at the shooting range and she desperately needed some Jon and Arya time.

Pulling up in front of his apartment, she noticed that his car wasn't there. _Seven hells..._ She got out and walked up to the front door. Banging on it, she hollered, "Jon? Jon, you'd better be in there!" Waiting, she could hear the television on inside and banged again. "JON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Still, there was nothing. She tried the knob and it turned, so she let herself in. The living room was a cluttered mess, boxes on the loveseat, in the chairs and along the wall, pieces of furniture she didn't recognize crammed into the corners. She looked to the couch and did a double take, her heart skipping slightly at the unexpected sight. "Gendry?"

Stretched out and snuggled beneath a blanket, his head protruding from the top and his bare feet sticking out at the end, Gendry lay with his mouth open, dead to the world, an empty pizza box and half a dozen beer cans strewn across the table. "Gendry!" she shouted at him, but he didn't move. Arya crossed to him, picking up the remote and turning off the television before shaking him, "Gendry, wake up!"

He muttered something unintelligible and blinked up at her, foggy eyed, before asking, "What... Arya? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." She crossed her arms. "Where's Jon?"

He sat up, rubbing his head. The blanket fell from his torso revealing his bare chest, his very muscular, well-defined pecs and abs, his large biceps, his strong shoulder muscles, his- "He got called into work." he said groggily, bringing her back to reality as a fit of anger rose within her.

_"What?"_ She could've screamed. "We were supposed go to the shooting range! We've had it planned for three days! _Why isn't he answering his phone‽"_

"It's out of minutes." He looked at her, almost offended, "Chill out, will you?"

"How did he get called into work if his phone's out of minutes?" she asked.

"They called my phone." he explained.

She didn't find that answer acceptable. "You work there too. Why couldn't _you_ go in? We had plans."

"Arya, I work third shift and he works second. I just got off at seven this morning and second shift is his anyways, so-"

"Just shut up." Arya shook her head. "Why are you even here?" She knew she was being unnecessarily mean, but she didn't care. It felt good to take her frustrations out on someone and it might as well be Gendry.

He stared at her a moment, blinking with an annoyed look on his face before responding, "The other day when I got back from your house there was an eviction notice on my door. They've been renovating one of the flats in my building and they found black mold behind the drywall, so they're kicking everyone out. I mean, legally, they have to give me thirty days but who the fuck wants to breathe in that shit?"

She felt slightly sorry for him. "So Jon's letting you crash here?"

"Yeah," he sniffed and scratched his head, "until I can find a new flat."

Arya motioned to his legs, "Well, move your feet."

Gendry looked at her dumbly. "What?"

Gesturing to the rest of the room, she explained, "There's nowhere else to sit. Move your feet."

He drew up his legs and asked nervously, "Um, would you mind stepping into the kitchen for a moment?"

"Why?" She furrowed her brow.

"I'd like to get some clothes on if that's alright."

Disregarding his request, she sat down beside him and smiled, "What, are you naked under there?"

"No, of course not." His insecurity was endearing. "I'd just rather get dressed in private."

"Gendry," she looked at him patronizingly, "I grew up in a household with six males. I assure you, a boy in his boxers is nothing I've never seen before." It wasn't a lie, but if she was being honest she just wanted to see him in his underwear.

He explained coolly, "I'm sure it's not, but I'd appreciate it if you just stepped into the kitchen."

Arya pouted, "Fine." She began to stand and then pointed behind him and screamed, "Shit! A spider! _KILL IT!"_

Gendry quickly turned around, raising his arm to strike. Arya grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him, exposing his white boxer briefs... and a massive boner straining against them. Wide-eyed, she began to laugh. "You fucking bitch!" He grabbed the blanket back from her and stood, wrapping it around his waist and walking away.

"Well, _someone's_ happy to see me." she teased.

Red faced, either from anger or embarrassment or both, he yelled at her, "Would you just go into the fucking kitchen already? Or leave?"

She raised her hands in surrender, grinning, "Sure, whatever, just move over." Arya smirked, ignoring his invitation to leave and making for the kitchen. "I don't want you poking my eye out when I walk by you."

Gendry said irritably, "You're a right pain in the arse, you know that?"

"Yes, in fact." She opened the refrigerator and helped herself to a beer. "My mother reminds me everyday." She opened it and took a swallow, listening as he dressed. "Does that happen often, or just when you're around me?"

He groaned. "It's called morning wood, and yes, it happens often to every man on the face of the planet."

She chuckled, "Are you sure you don't want to take a shower? Relieve some tension?"

Gendry called back from the other room, his voice full of annoyance, "No, that's quite alright. Not really in the mood."

"Your cock says otherwise." He didn't respond and she asked, "Are you done dressing yet?"

"Yes." he replied flatly.

"Would you like a beer?"

"Yes." he said decisively.

She grabbed him one and popped the top off on the counter, carrying their drinks back into the living room and sitting down beside him again on the couch. He was frowning when he took the beer from her, picking up the remote and turning on the television, flipping through the channels, his cheeks still red. "Why are you so embarrassed? What happened to the flirtatious, fun Gendry from the other night?"

"I'm not embarrassed." he spat. "And I wasn't being flirtatious."

"Okay," she made her point, "then what happened to the fun-to-be-around Gendry?"

He gave her a blank expression. "I'm homeless, behind on my bills, single, and car-less."

Arya noted his inclusion of 'single' and asked, "What happened to your car?"

He took a swig from his beer. "I let Ygritte borrow it. She's gone on tour."

"On _tour?"_ Arya took a drink herself. "What is she, a rock star?"

"No," he explained, "she's part of a dance company called 'The Wildlings.' They do interpretive dance routines to all sorts of weird music. Avant-garde, progressive, psychedelic, nothing you'd ever hear on the radio."

"That's cool." she said, surprised. "Jon never told me that."

"She doesn't make a lot of money doing it. He wants her to do what she loves but, you know, bills and such." He took another drink. "They rarely fight, but when they do it's almost always over money."

"Well, good for her." She raised her bottle in toast, "To following your dreams." She held the bottle in the air a moment before realizing that Gendry wasn't going to return it. "Whatever, then." She rolled her eyes and drank. "When will Jon be back?"

"He gets off at eleven."

She muttered, "Bollocks." Finishing her beer, she got up to get a fresh one. "Would you like another beer?" she asked him, stopping at the kitchen door.

He gave her a weary look, "Do you plan on staying here until he gets home?"

Arya squinted, confused. "Yes." She tilted her head. "Is that a problem?" Gendry shook his head, scowling, and looked back to the television. As much as she wanted to be angry at that, she only felt sad. _He obviously doesn't like you, idiot,_ she thought. Going to the fridge, she got a beer for herself and another for Gendry. _Maybe if he gets a little drunk he'll lighten up._ She went back into the room and sat back down next to him, closer this time, and set his beer in front of him on the table. "You can sit here and pout about how much your life sucks or just say 'fuck it' and enjoy the moment. I'm a hell of good company, you know."

He looked at her, clearly not amused. "Maybe I want to pout."

She crossed her arms. "Yes, well, if you're so torn up over Willow then you should just call her and tell her how you feel."

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing at them. "I did. She's convinced that I slept with either you or Sansa. Or both of you, I don't know." He finished his first beer and set it on the table, picking up the second and twisting the cap off. "I got tired of arguing and finally just told her to believe whatever she wants to believe."

Arya looked at him pointedly. "Wrong answer."

He began to get angry, "What the fuck am I supposed to do? I swore up and down that nothing happened, but she won't listen. We didn't fuck, we didn't fool around, we didn't kiss or anything."

She went out on a limb, "You _tried_ to kiss me." She waited for his response and her heart pounded harder and harder with each passing second that he didn't deny it.

Gendry leaned forward, setting his beer down and burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and I... I don't know why I tried to do that. I'm glad you didn't let me, though."

Arya was both thrilled and devastated. _I'm not glad..._ She went along with it. "Everyone does stupid stuff when they're drunk." She continued carefully, "If I hadn't been so surprised, I probably would have let you." Immediately, she took a sip of beer.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." He sank back into the couch and continued channel surfing.

_It matters to me,_ she thought. Watching him flip through the channels for a time, she finally pointed to Jon's old Nintendo 64 sitting beside the television. "There's nothing on tv. Would you like to play Super Smash Bros?"

For the first time since her arrival, Gendry smiled and laughed. The sight caused her heart to flutter. "Sorry, I don't feel like kicking your arse right now."

"Challenge accepted." Arya got up and crossed to the console, turning it on and handing Gendry a controller.

"I'm warning you," he smiled, "I'm pretty damn good at this game."

She just grinned. "We'll see."

Over the next two hours, Arya only got more and more livid as Gendry beat her repeatedly. She even forced him to use Jigglypuff, which she soon learned was a grave mistake, putting two computer characters on the highest difficulty and on a team with her. Still, he was triumphant, laughing after every victory, using Jigglypuff's taunt each time he'd knock her off the screen. The little pink balloon Pokémon would tilt back and forth, cheerfully saying "Jigglypuff!" and making her so angry it was all she could do not to throw her controller at him.

"I warned you!" He laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

"You're cheating!" She accused as she went to take a drink from her beer, finding it empty.

He was still smiling but he looked genuinely hurt as he stood, walking towards the kitchen. "How am I cheating? You _can't_ cheat on this game!"

"I don't know, but there's _no way_ you just did that." she fumed. "You're just lucky is all." He ducked into kitchen and returned shortly, sitting back down beside her and handing her a fresh beer. "Thank you." she said as she accepted it. Their hands brushed and, like when their hands touched during the card game a few nights before, she felt electricity.

"Luck?" He gave her a skeptical look. "Call it mad N64 skills."

"You're stupid." She took a drink and looked over at him. He was still smiling, just staring at her with those beautiful deep blue eyes of his. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head and turned back to the tv, taking a drink.

"_Something."_ she insisted.

Gendry shrugged. "You've just cheered me up is all."

"Well," she smiled at that, "you cheered me up the other night. It's only fair I returned the favor."

"That reminds me," he stood again, "would you like something to eat?"

"No, thanks." Arya shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

He rubbed his stomach, "Well, I'm starved."

Arya quickly stood, "I'll make you something."

"It's fine, thanks. I can-"

She shoved past him and he sighed. "What do you want?"

Gendry laughed, "Just a sandwich."

"Right." She nodded, walking into the kitchen. "Where does Jon keep the bread?"

He called from the other room, "It's way up in the top cabinet above the stove."

Eyeing the cabinet, this was turning into one of the many times in her life that Arya hated being vertically challenged. "Is there a stool or something I can stand on?"

Arya heard him get up. "I'll reach it for you."

"No," she insisted, "I'll get it." She jumped and made a grab at the handle, missing it by a few inches. Jumping again, she got the handle and managed to open the door slightly.

Gendry came up behind her and easily reached over her and into the cabinet, grabbing the bread. She turned to him, finding little space between them. He held it out for her. "Here." he said.

She gazed up into his eyes, entranced, and slowly took the bread from his hand. "Um," she cleared her throat, turning away, "why does he keep it all the way up there?"

"Dunno." He leaned on the stove.

She sat the bread on the counter. "And um," she was suddenly very nervous, "where are the plates?"

Arya watched as Gendry walked over to her, opening the cabinet above her, grabbing a plate and setting it before her. "Thanks." she said weakly, once again captivated by his gaze. This time, she held it, unblinking and her breath growing short. Much like the other night, Gendry began to lean down and-

"Oi! Arya! You here?" Jon called from the living room, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Gendry quickly recoiled and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "In here!" Arya shouted frustratedly. Jon appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock, "You're home early. It's not even nine."

Jon hefted a twenty four pack of Bud Light onto the counter. "Yeah, Mormont let me go early. I'm sorry about this afternoon, Arya." He gestured to the beer, "Can I make it up to you?"

"It's fine." She smiled. "I've just been hanging out with Gendry."

Jon looked surprised, "Really?" He laughed with relief. "I thought you'd be pissed."

"I was." she admitted. "But then Gendry beat my arse at Super Smash Bros and became the focus of my rage, so you're off the hook."

Jon shot a glance to Gendry and chuckled, "Yeah, whatever you do, don't let him use Jigglypuff."

"So I've learned." She grinned.

"Well, let's all play then. I've got a case of beer and Gendry's off tonight."

She shook her head, "No, I should probably head out." Gendry looked disappointed at that and she smiled inwardly. "Mum's waking me up early to help prepare for tomorrow."

"Shit, that's right!" Jon turned to Gendry, "We're grilling out tomorrow. Hot dogs, hamburgers, deviled eggs, alcohol, the works. You should come with."

Gendry grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, but I don't know. I was kind of planning on just sitting around and-"

"Come on!" Arya jabbed him in the ribs. "There'll be plenty of food." She looked to Jon, "Is Ygritte still coming?"

He nodded. "She'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Be a sport, Gendry, you can ride with us."

Gendry shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Arya took her opportunity to leave, feeling she wouldn't be able to behave if she stayed. She bid them both goodbye and headed out the door in a hurry. Her mind raced with what had just transpired. Getting in her car, she started the engine and sat back, taking deep breaths. She put on Yeah Yeah Yeahs and sang her lungs out the entire way home. Once there, she went up to her room and threw herself on her bed, grinning from ear to ear. In her pocket, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_416-555-9325: Hey. Just wanted to say goodnight. And thanks._

Knowing full well who it probably was, she replied.

_Nymeria: Umm who is this?_

_416-555-9325: Gendry. Stole your number out of Jon's phone._

_Nymeria: Oh. Ok. :) Goodnight. And you're welcome._

_Gendry: Sweet dreams! :)_

She did her best to quiet her heart.

_Nymeria: You too! See you tomorrow!_

_Gendry: See you! :)_

She lay back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling that Jon getting called into work was the best thing that had ever happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm still stuck on "The False Winter" and I had this chapter pretty clearly in my head, so I went ahead and got it out. It ran a little long... D: opps... I tried to give a nod to Martin by taking a stab at "gratuitous feasting" and could've done more with it, but I figured most of a paragraph was enough for a fanfic. :P I hope you enjoy this chapter! There isn't as much Gendrya as in previous chapters, but that will come soon. ;) Thanks as always to everyone reading this!_**

Gendry was anxious. He ran his thumb across his phone, ignoring CSI: Oldtown on the television and debating whether or not he should text Arya. He'd wondered if she might text him during the day, but she hadn't. _Maybe she's waiting for me to text her first,_ he went through the same debate in his head for the dozenth time in the past few hours. Jon was in the shower and Ygritte was due back any moment so they could all go over to the Stark house for dinner. Impatient and unable to restrain himself any longer, he gave in to his desires.

_Gendry: Hey!_

_Stupid,_ he thought to himself, _why the exclamation point? Way to sound eager..._

M_'lady: Hey, what's up?_

_Gendry: Not much. Watching tv. You?_

_M'lady: Helping Dad get the grill ready. You still coming?_

_Gendry: Yup. Starving._

_M'lady: You won't be once you get here. Dad bought steaks._

_Gendry: Really? That's awesome!_

_M'lady: Jon told him you were coming and he felt the need to impress you._

He stared at the screen, confused.

_Gendry: Why would he want to impress me?_

_M'lady: Dunno._

His anxiety escalated into full-fledged worry.

_Gendry: Okay... that's odd._

_M'lady: Dad is weird like that. I've got to tend the grill. See you soon?_

He frowned at the conversation's brevity.

_Gendry: Yup. See you!_

After waiting a few moments for her to respond and realizing she wasn't going to, he got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a beer and draining half of it in an attempt to quell his nerves. He heard the shower stop running and thought, _Well, Jon should only be another twenty minutes while he fixes his hair._ He walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning his attention to the television and wondering how plausible it was that a man could die just by biting on a poisoned coin.

The front door flew open and Ygritte came in, throwing a bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. "Hey Gendry." She smiled at him and he waved back. "Snow!" she hollered. "I'm home! Are you ready yet?"

"Ten minutes!" he yelled.

She shook her head, sighing, and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Gendry and taking the beer from his hand. "That boy and his hair. Sometimes I think he loves it more than me." She took a swig and handed it back to him. "How was your day?"

"I slept, mostly." He took a drink himself. "You?"

"Glad to be home." she smiled and sunk back into the seat. "And I've got to piss like an aurochs." She turned her head and yelled, "Hurry up, will you‽"

"I said ten minutes!" Jon shouted back.

Ygritte rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She got up and crossed to the door, opening it and giving a surprised smile. "Hey! You here to see Gendry?"

His eyes shot over to the door and he leaned over to see who it was. _Fuck me..._ "Yes," Willow replied, "if you don't mind."

Gendry jumped to his feet and quickly crossed to the doorway, forcing a smile. "Hey." He gave a slight wave.

"Hey." She smiled shyly and asked, "Can we talk?"

Gendry nodded, "Sure." and stepped outside. He said to Ygritte, "I'll be right back." and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the steps and she joined him. "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to talk to you in person." She looked at him, a sadness in her eyes. "Gendry, I... I'm sorry about everything. It was wrong of me to get mad at you like I did." She began to tear up. "It's just that... I was so upset you weren't going with us to the beach and then not only did you stay at their house, but you stopped answering your phone, and..." She wiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Sure. I forgive you."

She sniffed and smiled, crying now. "Thank you." She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and he lightly returned her embraced. They remained that way for a moment before she pulled back and happily asked, "So we'll get back together, then?"

He took a deep breath and looked away from her, blinking, thinking the decision was easier than it should have been. "Willow, I don't think so."

_"What?"_ she cried. "But just the other day you wanted to."

"I know," he carefully continued, "and I've thought about it and I don't think we should see each other anymore." From inside the apartment, he heard a muffled squeal. Willow looked as though he'd broken her heart. _I probably have..._

She pleaded, "Gendry, I said I was sorry. Truly, I am! It was wrong of me and I know I was a bitch and," she looked around her, as if searching for her words, "and I promise I'll be better from now on. _Please."_

Gendry frowned. It hurt him to see her like this. He didn't love her, but he still cared for her and wanted her to be happy. He knew, though, that there was only so much he could do to make that happen. He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry." Willow took a calming breath and stood. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it and walked across the yard to her car. Gendry watched, but didn't call out after her, didn't say anything at all. Slowly, he stood as well and turned, opening the door. He heard a raucous and saw Jon and Ygritte flying onto the couch, immediately doing their best to look nonchalant. "Were you two listening?"

Jon glanced off to the side avoiding his gaze, but Ygritte looked directly at him, her face full of faux innocence. "No. We were just sitting here."

He frowned in disbelief, "I _just_ saw you sitting down."

Ygritte nodded, "Yes. We _just_ sat down and now we're _just_ sitting here." A smile began to creep across her lips. Gendry sighed and turned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Gendry, it's for the best! You're _much_ too nice of a guy for her. I mean, it's one thing to be passive but you just lie there and take it."

He turned back around, "I do not just lie there and take it." Jon stifled a laugh, grinning. "What?"

Jon turned up his hands in mocking incredulity. "I didn't say anything!"

"She doesn't deserve a guy like you." Ygritte became more serious. "You're like ice and fire, never a good combination." Gendry just looked to the ground, finding his boots to be a satisfactory resting place for his eyes. "Look, just come on with us to Jon's dad's house. You'll get over it soon enough. I _know_ you don't love her."

Gendry rubbed the back of his neck and finally nodded. "Alright. Let's go, then."

* * *

As they pulled up to the Stark household, for the first time Gendry found it to be intimidating. He'd once called it a mansion, but Sansa had scoffed at him, "It only has six bedrooms. Well, seven if you count the attic." He'd only given her a wide eyed, doubtful expression as she explained, "Baratheon Manor is three times as big. Joffrey and his brother have their own wing." Despite her detachment from reality, he still hadn't felt quite like he did this evening.

Ygritte knocked on his window. "You getting out? The food's out back." He undid his seatbelt and exited Jon's car, following him and Ygritte inside.

Jon called out, "Hello! Anyone home?"

Rickon appeared at the top of the stairs. "Jon!" Snow's little brother smiled like an idiot as he bounded down the stairs to greet them.

Sansa appeared in the hallway. "You're late." she looked at Jon disappointedly. "Hurry up, they've just taken the steaks off the grill. Come on, Rickon. It's time for dinner."

The little boy darted down the hallway past his sister. Jon asked, "Are Robb and Jeyne here? I didn't see their car."

"No." Sansa huffed. "She wasn't feeling up to it. The pregnancy's been rough on her." She gave him a catty smile. "But Theon's here with Ros. Mother is absolutely _thrilled_ about that."

Jon laughed. "I bet she is. And now _I'm_ here. Icing on the cake!" Sansa laughed with him, squeezing her brother's wrist as he and Ygritte followed them out into the backyard.

Gendry was relieved to find that this occasion was about as informal as they come. He'd envisioned them all sitting around a table, each with more silverware than he could use in a day and speaking properly, minding manners he'd never been taught. Thankfully, all the food was set out buffet-style along three picnic tables, dressed in white tablecloths adorned with direwolves, by the pool. Rock music was playing out of speakers built into the side of the house. He spied a pile of steaks, bowls of chips and baked beans and desserts, a large salad bowl, platters of deviled eggs and shrimp cocktail and fruits. At the near end, paper plates were stacked next to plastic-ware and a bag of napkins along with hotdog and hamburger buns, condiments, salad dressings and pickles. At the far end, styrofoam and Solo cups sat next to two coolers, one overflowing with sodas and the other with beer. There were even bottles of chilled wine and champagne with fancy wine glasses that, upon closer inspection, he realized were plastic.

Taking in the site, Lord Stark was at the grill prodding and turning hot dogs while he and Theon talked and laughed about something. Lady Catelyn and Bran sat at a small table with a boy and girl about Bran's age, though he didn't recognize them. His eyes traveled over to the far side of the pool where Arya and Ros sat in lounge chairs, picking at their plates piled high with food while they talked. Arya was barefoot, her hair down and slightly mussed, wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans with a faded Iron Maiden t-shirt. She looked over and caught him staring, grinning slightly and waving, fork in hand. He drew his hand out of his pocket and waved back as Ros saw him and waved as well.

"Come on, Gendry!" Jon encouraged him. "This food won't eat itself!"

Gendry walked with Jon and Ygritte to the picnic tables, grabbed a plate, and piled it as full as he could. They each took a beer from one of the coolers and walked around the pool to sit with Arya and Ros.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get here." Arya stood up and hugged her brother. "We couldn't wait any longer to put the steaks on the grill."

"Sorry." Jon apologized. "Gendry had a run-in with Willow at the last minute."

Gendry noticed Arya's brow raise in interest. "Really?" she asked.

"Yup." Ygritte beamed. "She tried to get him to take her back and he wouldn't have it. She was crying and everything!" She raised her hand to give Gendry a high-five and he only shook his head.

"Try not to be so happy about it. She has feelings too, you know." he muttered.

"That's wonderful news, Gendry." Ros leaned forward. "And I'm sure Ygritte's only happy for you, not happy that you," she stifled a laugh, "that you broke that bitch's heart."

"Guys..." Gendry shook his head.

Jon slapped him on the back. "Cheer up, mate. She never treated you right. It killed us to see what she put you through."

"He's not wrong." Ros agreed, looking at Gendry. "Remember the time she blew up at you down at the bowling alley just because you offered to help me with my math homework?"

"Yeah, but that was-"

Ros interrupted him, "And the day we went to the beach and you put sunscreen on Sansa's back?"

"Well, still, she just wasn't-"

"Oh!" Jon chimed in. "What about when we played spin the bottle?"

Arya gawked at her brother. "You played _spin the bottle?_ What are you, fourteen?"

"She got upset over who he had to french kiss." Ros grinned.

"Was it Sansa?" Arya asked. Gendry detected a bit of jealousy in her eyes.

"No," Jon sighed, "it was me." Ygritte and Ros both turned red-faced from laughter.

Gendry cocked his head and admitted, "Yeah, that was pretty ridiculous."

Arya's jaw hung open in shock and amusement as she looked between he and Jon. Gendry felt his cheeks flushing red. "The two of you _kissed?_ With _tongue?"_

"I thought it was pretty hot meself." Ygritte grinned from ear to ear. "Don't know what got Willow's panties all in a wad. Mine would've gotten wet if I'd been wearing any." She bumped her shoulder into Jon's and he blushed.

As Sansa walked over, Gendry hushed them. "Alright, alright. Enough about that." He would've given anything to change the subject. "Arya, who are those two sitting with your mum and brother?" He gestured over to them.

"That's Meera and Jojen Reed." she answered.

"They're friends of his, come to live with us over the summer." Sansa added as she sat down. "Though I suspect Meera may want to be more than friends." She popped a chip into her mouth with a grin. "And maybe Jojen too."

"Really?" Arya was wide-eyed. "What makes you say that?"

Sansa shrugged, "Just some things he says now and then. At the very least, he's odd."

"Hmm." Arya bit her lip. "Well, I'm getting a fresh beer. Anyone else need another while I'm up?"

"Yes." and "Sure." Jon, Ygritte, Gendry and Ros all replied in unison.

"I only have two hands." Arya said with annoyance.

Gendry got up. "I'll come with." They walked the long way around the pool and Gendry asked her, "So, um, you have no idea at all why your father would want to impress me?"

"You're new is all, I guess." She shrugged. "He likes meeting our friends." She shot him a curious glance, "Why, are you nervous?"

Gendry chuckled, "No. Maybe. Yes."

"Well, don't be." Arya assured him, "It's my mum you need to be afraid of."

After getting the drinks, Gendry allowed Arya to formally introduce him to her father. Gendry was relieved to find that Lord Stark, or Ned as he insisted Gendry call him, was very warm and friendly. For the next two hours, everyone ate themselves full, talking and laughing and drinking. Gendry stole glances at Arya and found her looking back at him more often than not, immediately turning her eyes away and blushing. He found this evening to be much more enjoyable than the typical night hanging out with the gang at Jon's apartment. Though the majority of them didn't have Stark blood, it still felt like one big, happy family, and family was something of a foreign concept to Gendry.

Eventually, the sun began to set and the sky darkened, turning into a deep purple and casting wild colors along the clouds in the distance. Lady Catelyn turned the pool lights on and one by one everyone started getting in. Jon and Arya had forgotten to tell Gendry to bring a swimsuit, not that he had one anyway, and Ned had offered to let him borrow some shorts but Gendry declined, saying he didn't feel like it. Truly, he didn't. He wanted to sit in the lawn chair and watch everyone, save Lady Catelyn, Ned and himself, playing and laughing and fighting in the water. He'd had friends all his life, but this felt like something so much different. _Like family._

He heard footsteps beside him and looked to see Ned sitting down in the lawn chair next to his. "You enjoying yourself?" Ned asked him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Gendry smiled. "I've never been to anything like this before."

Ned offered, "Like I said, if you'd like to go swimming I can get you a pair of shorts. It's no trouble."

"That's fine, thanks." Gendry wondered what it might be like to have a father like Ned Stark. "I'm just not in the mood for it."

Ned nodded thoughtfully. "How is your mother?"

Caught off guard by the question, Gendry stammered, "She, um, she died." He cleared his throat. "Four years ago."

"Really?" Ned looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I hadn't heard. She was a very nice woman."

"Thank you." Gendry said, confused. "Did you know her?"

"Aye." Ned replied. "Robert Baratheon and I used to go that bar she worked at years ago." With the look Ned was giving him, Gendry felt almost as if he was being cross-examined. "Did she ever mention either of us?"

He found that question peculiar, but answered, "No, not that I recall. I'm sorry."

Ned smiled. "Don't be sorry. We were just two of the regular drunks." Ned took a sip from his cup, presumably scotch or whiskey by the color. "Jon tells me you got kicked out of your flat. Black mold, was it?"

Gendry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And you're crashing at Jon's?" Gendry nodded again. "Have you found a new place just yet?"

"No, sir." Embarrassed at being homeless, Gendry stared at his feet. "I've been looking, but no luck yet. Nothing I can afford, at least."

"Well, our attic's vacant if you'd like to stay here." Gendry looked up at him, shocked and unsure if he'd heard correctly. Ned chuckled, "It's not what you're thinking. It can get a bit hot in the summer, but we've got fans and a separate AC unit up there."

"I, um..." Gendry didn't know what to say, "I really appreciate that, Lord Stark, but-"

Ned got up. "Now, none of that Lord Stark stuff. Call me Ned." He beckoned him. "Come on, let me show it to you." Gendry followed him inside, hard pressed to believe what was happening. Ned explained, "Jon and Robb shared a room for years, but once Theon moved in we were running out of space, so Cat and I had the attic remodeled. Robb and Theon shared it until they went off to uni. It's a very large space, actually."

They reached the second floor and went to the end of the hall opposite Sansa's room. Ned reached up and pulled down the fold-out staircase. "The door behind it here is just a closet we rarely use, so you can leave the stairs down as much as you like." They climbed up into the darkness. Ned reached around for a light and finally found the string. When the room lit up, Gendry suppressed a gasp. The space was bigger than his entire flat with furniture and two beds at opposite ends.

"As you can see, it really doesn't look anything like an attic." Ned pointed above them. "We had the ceiling, the walls, floors, everything redone so you don't have to worry about insects or spiders." Ned walked over to a door at the side and opened it. "There's a bathroom with a sink, toilet, stand-up shower, everything you'd need. Just be careful, it borrows water from the line running to Sansa and Arya's bath downstairs, so you can get scalded in the shower if they flush the toilet."

Gendry shook his head, amazed and nearly speechless. "Lord Stark, I... Ned." he corrected himself. "Are you sure?"

Ned smiled warmly. "Positive."

"Thank you, truly."

Ned patted him on the pack and rested a hand on his shoulder, looking almost regretful. "It's the least I could do."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Finally, an update. Not much to say about this chapter... except that if someone makes a Gendrya vid to the song in this chapter I'll love you forever and ever and ever and... you get the picture. To me, the highborn/lowborn aspect of their relationship is probably what makes them the most interesting out of all the ASoIaF/GoT ships I subscribe to. Enjoy and thanks as always for reading!_**

Tossing and turning in her bed, Arya couldn't find a comfortable position. She was exhausted from swimming but her mind wouldn't allow her to forget the news of Gendry moving in with them. Laughing to herself at the look on her mother's face when her father clapped Gendry on the back and told them all, she wondered what thoughts might have gone through her mother's head. _She gets rid of one bastard and Father brings home another. At least this one isn't his..._ Or at least she very much _hoped_ that Gendry wasn't her father's. She rolled over and picked her phone from her nightstand, reading back through their text conversation from earlier that night.

_Nymeria: Sooo... you're coming to live with us._

Ge_ndry: Looks like it. Are you excited?_

_Nymeria: What? Why would I be excited? Are YOU excited?_

_Gendry: Fine, don't be excited. And I'm scared shitless. I get nervous just being around highborns, nevermind living with them._

_Nymeria: Don't be. You've been fine around me and Sansa._

_Gendry: Yes, well, your mother has a way of staring people down._

_Nymeria: Whatever. She does that to everyone._

_Gendry: Are you helping me move in tomorrow?_

_Nymeria: You're moving in TOMORROW?_

_Gendry: Seven hells, is it that bad?_

_Nymeria: It might be. What time?_

_Gendry: First thing in the morning._

_Nymeria: Ugh. :( Why so early?_

_Gendry: Jon and Ygritte are helping. He works in the afternoon and I work tomorrow night._

_Nymeria: Sure, I guess. Call and wake me up?_

_Gendry: As m'lady commands._

_Nymeria: Careful. Remember, I know where you'll be sleeping._

_Gendry: Mmhmm. ;)_

_Nymeria: Seriously... Don't call me that._

_Gendry: You're highborn and I'm lowborn. It's only proper etiquette._

_Nymeria: Do I seem proper to you?_

_Gendry: In some ways, yes._

_Nymeria: You've got to be joking. How so?_

_Gendry: Goodnight, Arya. Get some sleep. :)_

_Nymeria: How am I supposed to sleep now? I've just been accused of being proper._

She'd waited, but he never responded.

_Nymeria: TELL. ME._

_Nymeria: You're rather bull-headed, you know that?_

_Gendry: What?!_

_Nymeria: Stubborn._

_Gendry: Yes, m'lady. Goodnight._

_Nymeria: DX_

Sitting up with a sigh and scratching an itch on her head, she swiveled around and got to her feet, sliding them into her slippers and making for the staircase. When rest had eluded her in Braavos, she'd just drink two or three beers and it would relax her enough to fall asleep. Seeing as there was so much beer left over from the evening, she figured she might as well liberate a few from the refrigerator.

As she quietly made her way to the kitchen, her thoughts drifted to the smile Gendry had given her as he, Jon and Ygritte got into Jon's car. It wasn't so much unlike any of Gendry's other smiles, but that one had felt special for some reason, like it was just for her. Her heart fluttered at the image in her head. _Gods, you've lost it, Arya,_ she chastised herself. Grabbing three beers from the fridge, she quietly made her way back to and up the stairs. Nearing her room, she heard her her parents having what sounded like an argument and tiptoed closer to their door to listen.

"Cat, the poor boy's down on his luck." Her father was trying to reason with her mother. _No simple task,_ she mused.

"He's _lowborn,_ Ned, and a bastard." Her mother didn't sound angry, more exasperated. "I don't like the idea of our girls spending time around him anyway, but for him to actually _live_ here is something I can't approve of."

"What does it matter if he's lowborn or a bastard? Those things might have been looked down upon fifty years ago, but the times are changing."

Her mother sighed loudly. "I'm aware of that and I don't think any less of him for it, but do you really think it's a good idea for him to share a roof with Sansa and Arya?"

"He's a good lad. I trust him."

"You shouldn't, you've only known him a few hours. I told you that the other morning that I came home and found him and Arya asleep on the couch together."

There was a brief moment of silence. "That was Gendry?"

"Yes, Ned," her mother adopted the tone of voice she used when she began winning an argument, "and she just broke things off with the Dayne boy. Gods forbid, what if the two of them start, I don't know, going steady, going together, whatever it is they call it these days? What then, Ned?"

He spoke in a low voice. "Would that really be so terrible?"

"Yes, it would!" her mother shouted. "She shouldn't be wasting her time with some lowborn boy she can never marry! If she doesn't want to marry the Dayne boy, that's fine, but she _will_ marry a highborn eventually."

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? Arya will only be here for the summer and Gendry may be out in a few weeks if he finds a new flat."

"I don't care, Ned. It's not good for the girls. I don't want him living under this roof, or any lowborn boy for that matter. Why would you just offer to take him in like that?"

"Cat," he almost whispered, "he's not truly-"

"Arya?" Rickon startled her and Arya, jumping, nearly dropped the beer as she turned to her brother.

"Rickon!" she gasped quietly. "Seven hells, you scared me. What are you doing up so late?"

He rolled his eyes. "Arya, I'm _twelve,_ practically a man grown, and it's the summer."

Arya often forgot that her youngest sibling wasn't quite as young as he once was. "Right. Well, do you need something?"

"No," he shook his head, "I was just going to the kitchen to get a soda."

"Alright, then." She nodded slowly. "Goodnight."

Arya smiled and started off to her room, but he asked, "Were you listening in on Mum and Dad?"

She stopped and turned, "No." Inwardly, she cringed at how unconvincing the denial sounded.

He grinned, "It's better if you listen through the vent at the end of the hall." Arya bit her lip. "Goodnight, Arya." Rickon made for the stairs and began bounding down them, silent as a fox.

Shaking her head at her little brother's advice, she went to her room and sat down on her bed, opening one of the beers and taking a long drink. She was tempted to try listening through the vent but thought better of it. Whatever qualms her mother might have about Gendry living with them, she would eventually go along with whatever her father decided. Leaning back against her pillows, she reached for her phone and took another drink as she pulled up her and Gendry's text conversation again. Before long, she began to feel tired and drifted off to sleep.

Arya followed Gendry up the stairs to the attic and set down the heavy box of books she was carrying with a groan. "I never took you for much of a reader."

Gendry was carrying two boxes propped against his chest with one hand and his guitar case in the other. He effortlessly set it all down and turned to her, "I really quite enjoy reading, though I don't get to do it as much as I'd like." He smiled. "Thanks for the help. I hate to sound rude, but if you don't mind I'm gonna try to get some sleep before my shift tonight."

"Sure." She nodded slowly. "Would you like something drink before you crash? You're sweating and it's hot as bollocks up here."

"If you don't mind, that'd be great. Water's fine." He bent over and began rummaging through a duffel bag.

Arya made for the stairs, but lingered a moment as she allowed her eyes to wander over to his bum, his jeans stretched tightly across it. She smiled and quickly descended steps. Upon returning, he was seated on his bed, already changed into a pair of gray sleep pants and a loose white tank top that exposed his well-defined arms, shoulders and pecs. She walked over to him and handed him the bottle, plopping down on the bean bag opposite his bed. Arya grinned at him mischievously. "Seeing as I just did you a favor, I think it's only fair you do something for me in return."

He looked at her mid-drink and brought the bottle down, swallowing and looking amused and confused. "Alright, I guess... as long as it doesn't take too long." He chuckled. "Should I be afraid?"

"Perhaps." She bit her lip and pointed at the guitar case. "Play me something."

He grimaced. "I'm not really very good."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "I'm sure you're better than I am. Theon tried to teach me when I was younger and I assure you, it was atrocious."

"Maybe some other time." He set the bottle on his nightstand. "I'm pretty tired and-"

She glared at him, "I just helped you move a small library up here."

He smiled widely. "And?"

_"And,"_ she crossed her arms, "when a lady asks you to do something, you should do it immediately."

"Oh, playing the highborn card, are we?" He chuckled. "Well, I suppose one song wouldn't hurt." Gendry reached for his guitar case and opened it, pulling out the acoustic and plucking at the strings, tuning them. "What would m'lady have me play?"

Arya sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "I don't care. Play whatever you want."

Gendry scrunched his brow, thinking. "Hmm. I've been working on a song for a couple days now. I guess I could try it out in front of an audience."

"Is it one you wrote?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head, grinning. "I don't usually write songs, I just play for therapeutic reasons, mostly."

"Therapeutic?" She furrowed her brow. "Are you ill?"

He nodded with a smirk, "Mentally, yes."

She laughed and egged him on, "Well, let's hear it, then."

He cautioned her, "Now like I said, I've only been working on this one for a few days and I'm not really that good anyway, and-"

She impatiently cut him off, rolling her eyes, "Just play it already."

Gendry began strumming and looked at her, smiling slightly, as he began to sing,

_"she's blood, flesh and bone_  
_no tucks or silicone_  
_she's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound"_

If she was being honest, Arya was rather surprised that Gendry could carry a tune.

_"but somehow I can't believe_  
_that anything should happen_  
_I know where I belong_  
_and nothing's gonna happen, yeah_  
_  
cause she's so high, high above me_  
_she's so lovely_  
_she's so high, like Cleopatra_  
_Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_she's so high, high above me"_

As she listened to the lyrics, she felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. Arya largely despised anything heard on the radio and had never really cared for this song, but the words and the way Gendry was looking at her while he sang made her feel delightfully light-headed.

_"first class and fancy free_  
_she's high society_  
_she's got the best of everything_  
_what could a guy like me_  
_ever really offer?_  
_she's perfect as she can be_  
_why should I even bother?_  
_  
cause she's so high, high above me_  
_she's so lovely_  
_she's so high, like Cleopatra_  
_Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_she's so high, high above me"_

Gendry looked her directly in her eyes, his gaze soft and gentle, as he quietly sang the last verse,

_"she comes to speak to me_  
_I freeze immediately_  
_cause what she says sounds so unreal_  
_cause somehow I can't believe_  
_that anything should happen_  
_I know where I belong_  
_and nothing's gonna happen_

_cause she's so high, high above me_  
_she's so lovely_  
_she's so high, like Cleopatra_  
_Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_  
_she's so high, high above me"_

Arya was speechless and couldn't do anything but sit there and smile at him. He returned it and they simply looked at one another for a moment before he asked, "Was it that bad? You can't even say anything?"

"No," she shook her head, "you're better than Theon. He can play but he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. I rather enjoyed it." Gathering her courage, she teasingly went out on a limb, "Did you learn that just for me?"

Gendry's ears turned red and he avoided looking at her, putting his guitar back in its case. "No. I just like that song is all."

He'd changed her mind, "Me too," she continued, "but it's a bit sad, don't you think?"

Gendry propped the guitar case against the wall and returned to the bed. "How do you mean?"

She sat forward, "Well, it's about a boy thinking he's not good enough for a girl."

He grabbed the bottle of water and took a swig. "Some boys _aren't_ good enough for some girls."

Arya agreed, "That's true if he's a piece of shit, but that's not what the song is saying."

Gendry reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. "I'm a piece of shit." He grinned. "You'll learn that soon enough."

She sat back, crossing her arms. "And what exactly makes you a piece of shit?"

He yawned, "Well, I'm a lowborn bastard for one." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Two, really."

Arya glowered at him. "Not everyone cares about that."

She was about to elaborate but Rickon called to her from downstairs. "Arya? Mum wants you!"

"Tell her I'll be right there!" With a sigh, she stood. "That woman will be the death of me. Get some rest, Gendry, I'll see you tonight. What time are you getting up?"

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Probably around 9:30."

"Do you need me to wake you?"

He gave her a half smile. "If you don't hear me moving about by ten, yeah."

"Alright." _He's living here._ It was just now sinking in. _I'll get to see him every day._ "What do you want to eat when you wake up?"

Gendry shook his head in dismissal. "I'll just grab something to eat on the way."

"Sandwich it is, then." She waved at him. "Goodnight, Gendry."

He waved back with a grin. "Goodnight, Arya."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I kept rewriting parts of it and then couldn't find a good place to end it, so... I suppose it just sort of ends abruptly. But- it'll pick up from Gendry's POV in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Also- the lyrics in this chapter are from "Sex Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots.**_

Arya's alarm went off at 6:30 and she immediately silenced it, jumping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. After bathing and using Sansa's forbidden-yet-wonderfully-scented bath salts, she hurriedly dressed and went down to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already a quarter past seven and quickly began gathering the ingredients for omelettes. She started a pot of coffee and threw some bacon in one skillet; some eggs in another. Right on cue, she heard the front door open and shut.

She heard his footsteps before he walked in the room. "Something smells good!" Gendry smiled as he entered, clad in his security uniform. Arya loved the way it fit him with the black button down outlining his muscular torso and the snugly fitting pants of the same color leaving just enough to the imagination.

"Fancy an omelette and a cup of coffee?" she asked as he set his duffel bag by the doorway and walked towards the kitchen table, the blue of his bright, eager eyes popping out against the dark of his hair and outfit.

He sat down and yawned. "I'll take an omelette but no coffee, thanks." She grinned at him and turned her attention back to the skillet. "If I'm going to get to sleep, it's best I pass on the caffeine."

Sansa poked her head around the corner. "Arya, are you making breakfast?"

Arya looked over her shoulder at her sister. _"You're_ up early."

Her sister blinked in disbelief. "And you're making breakfast. Are you some sort of impostor? What have you done with my sister?"

"She always makes me breakfast." Gendry offered.

Sansa looked dumbfounded. "She does?"

"Yes," Arya replied, "and if you ever got up before noon you'd be aware of that." She added some cheese to the eggs and asked, "Would you like an omelette?"

Sansa cautiously crept forward and placed her hands on the back of one of the chairs. "And it won't kill me? It's safe to eat?" she asked earnestly, looking to Gendry.

He laughed and nodded. "Sure, it's safe. Hasn't killed me yet."

Arya recalled the first morning she'd fixed him breakfast. She'd burned the bacon, scorched the eggs and the coffee had been weak. Feeling every bit embarrassed, she'd apologized and offered to treat him to IHOP or Denny's, but he'd declined and eaten anyway, claiming it was delicious with that endearing grin of his. She rolled her eyes at her sister. "What are you even doing up at this hour?"

Sansa walked over to the coffee pot, now full, and began preparing herself a cup. "I have yoga at the gym in an hour."

"You're going to the gym?" Gendry asked, a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Since when do you do _yoga?"_ Arya queried.

"I'm giving it a shot." Sansa said defensively. She looked to Gendry, "Would you like to come with? The class is full but you could make use of the other facilities."

Arya shot her sister a glare, but Sansa missed it. Gendry looked as if he were a five-year-old and she'd offered him a free trip to Disney World. "Gods, I haven't been able to work out in weeks. I'd_ love_ to!" He frowned. "But come to think of it, I really should get some sleep and I don't have the money to get in anyway, so…"

"Don't worry about it. The owners are friends of the family." Sansa sipped at her coffee. "I'll get you in for free."

Gendry rapped his knuckles on the table, thinking. "Sure, why not?"

Arya just stared at her sister in disbelief. _How dare she…_ Every morning since he'd moved in with them, Gendry had been exclusively hers from the time he'd come home from work until he fell asleep.

Sansa seemed to notice her glare and with a smug smile asked, "Would you like to come, Arya?"

She returned her attention to the eggs and replied as casually as possible, "Sure, whatever."

Upon seeing what he was wearing as Gendry came down the stairs from the attic, his duffle bag in tow, Arya was very glad to be going with them. In a long-sleeved white spandex Under Armour shirt and a loose pair of black gym shorts, the thin material of his top betrayed every detail of his well-defined chest and arms. Briefly, she imagined what it might be like to run her hands across it and then slowly peel the clingy material up and over his head, exposing his- "You ready?" he asked her.

Arya tore her eyes from his pecs up to his face and responded, "Yup." She managed to keep her cool. "Sansa's already out in the car. Let's go." She found the ride over to the gym somewhat tortuous as Sansa proceeded to drabble on about Joffrey Baratheon and how he was much kinder to her since coming back from military school. She was grateful that her sister's boyfriend was treating her well for a change, but it was beyond her why Sansa felt the need to tell everyone that her boyfriend was now behaving like a normal, compassionate, caring human being.

After arriving at the gym and exchanging pleasantries with Lord Petyr Baelish, the co-owner alongside Lord Varys who's last name Arya could never remember, Sansa hurried off with a blush to meet her friend Margaery Tyrell and her brother, Loras Tyrell, who also happened to be the instructor for whom Arya suspected Sansa harbored feelings.

As she and Gendry entered the large exercise room, her ears were greeted with blasting metal music. He asked, "That's Metallica, isn't it?"

Arya found she rather liked this gym and she grinned, nodding, "Yes, it is." They parted, Gendry off to lift weights and Arya found her way to the row of treadmills. She rather liked the music this establishment played and closed her eyes, matching her breathing to the rhythm of the music as she ran. After a time, she opened them again and, looking into the reflection of the mirror-lined wall, scanned the room for Gendry. She spied him making his way towards the fly machine directly behind her and he saw her gaze in the mirror. Rather than dart her eyes away and hope he hadn't seen her looking, she gave him a friendly smile and he returned it.

_Crisis averted,_ she thought. Arya first realized Edric liked her years ago in high school because she'd always catch him looking. He'd immediately look somewhere else as soon as she saw him staring, but that brief moment of eye contact was all it took to tell her he'd been watching her. She didn't want Gendry thinking the same thing about her. _Not unless he likes me like I like him_, she mused. By simply smiling at him, it seemed innocent. As he adjusted the weights on the fly machine, Arya briefly examined the outline of his buttox through the thin nylon gym shorts he was wearing. When he finished, she closed her eyes again and made an effort to get lost in the music once more. It worked at first, but then "Sex Type Thing" by the Stone Temple Pilots began to play through the speakers. She found herself distracted by the lyrics.

_"I am, I am, I am_  
_I said I wanna get next to you_  
_I said I wanna get close to you_  
_you wouldn't want me have to hurt you too_  
_hurt you too"_

Carefully, she peeked open one eye and looked at Gendry. He's staring at my butt again. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she continued to watch him, his arms straining and his pecs bulging with each rep. She was sweating already, but felt warmer all the same. She opened her eyes completely for a better view.

_"I know you like what's on my mind_  
_I know you like what's on my mind_  
_I know it eats you up inside_  
_I know you know, you know, you know"_

He caught her gaze once again and, instinctively, she jerked her eyes away. _Fuck,_ she chastised herself. _Although,_ she reasoned, _he was checking out my arse again. He should be the one sweating it, not me._ Movement caught her eye and she watched as an attractive young woman approached Gendry. _Is that… is that fucking Jeyne Heddle?_ Arya balled her fists as Jeyne walked up to Gendry, smiling, and he stood, greeting and giving her a hug.

She could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Frustrated and unsure as to why, Arya turned up the speed of the treadmill. They were both smiling as they talked and she saw Gendry blush when Jeyne reached out and touched his arm, laughing. Arya wanted to tackle her and scream at Gendry. _Why is she even here? Isn't she supposed to be off at uni? And why are they smiling? Shouldn't she be angry at him for hurting her sister?_

They hugged again and she left, Gendry watching Jeyne the whole way. Slowly, he sat back down at the fly machine and looked at Arya. She did her best to keep her face from betraying her feelings, her cheeks hot either from jealousy or her fast running pace, and-

She tripped. Had the treadmill not been moving so fast, she probably would have face-planted the controls. But no, her fortune was much more cruel. While her feet flew from beneath her, she somehow managed to twist to the side and she hit her head on one of the side bars as the machine spat her out into the aisle. She landed on her butt and forcefully rolled onto her back, unsure of exactly what had just transpired and looking up at the ceiling, her vision blurry.

Within a moment Gendry was above her, wrapping her in his strong arms and helping her sit up. "Arya! Are you alright?" he asked.

She felt she might vomit from humiliation. "I'm fine." She shook her head in an attempt to will away the ache and regain her vision. "Just help me up." Gendry nodded with concern and assisted her. She steadied herself and went to take a step forward, but lost her balance. Gendry caught her before she fell and held her there. She looked up at him, lost in his eyes once again, and stuttered, "I um… I think I'll go sit down at the juice bar." He nodded again and, having one arm firmly around her for support, helped her to the front of the building. At first she tried to walk on her own as much as possible, but she couldn't find her footing. Giving up at last, she leaned her weight against him as they walked.

"Does your head hurt?" She could feel his voice through his chest as he spoke.

"A little." she admitted.

He got her to a seat and began examining her scalp. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

She touched her fingers to just above her neck at the base of her hairline and he gently parted her hair, his hands careful and sure. "You might have a bump." He chuckled, "I've got to say, I've only ever seen someone take a spill like that on YouTube."

Arya leaned on the table and put her face in her hands with a sigh. She sarcastically said, "I'm glad it was entertaining, at the least."

"I've got some aspirin in my bag. I'll get you some." She heard Gendry stand and begin to walk away. He returned moments later with a bottle of water and some aspirin. She accepted it and took two, throwing her head back as she drank. Gendry put a hand on her back and lightly rubbed.

"So," she closed her eyes, "was that Jeyne Heddle you were talking to?"

"Yeah," Gendy sighed, "she's on break before fall quarter begins."

Arya opened an eye to look at him. "She isn't angry with you over Willow?"

He laughed and she wanted to slap him. "More than anyone, Jeyne understands what Willow can be like. She's just glad I made it out of the relationship alive."

"Ah." Arya closed her back shut. "You seemed rather happy to see her."

Before Gendry could reply, Sansa's voice rang out, "Have the two of you given up like I have?"

"You gave up?" Gendry asked.

"Yes, it seems yoga and I are not meant for one another." Sansa sat down at the table and pulled a bottle of Vitamin Water from her bag. "Apparently, Loras and I aren't meant for each other either." She winked at Gendry. "You're more his type." He grinned back at her. Sansa then looked to Arya, taking in her sister's languid state. "Are you alright, Arya?"

Gendry answered for her. "She took a spill off the treadmill."

Sansa shook her head. "Always the clumsy one. And here I thought you were just moping over your date this evening."

Upon hearing the words, Arya felt as if needles were pressing all over her body. She heard the surprise in Gendry's voice, "You have a _date?"_

"That she _does."_ Sansa milked the words. "Mother's set her up with someone."

Arya quickly clarified, "Only on the condition that she stops bugging me about finding a husband." She scoffed, "It's like marrying us off is the only thing she ever thinks about." Subtly, she looked to Gendry to see if she could read his expression.

He seemed disappointed, which made her feel both happy and ashamed. "Well, good for you, then." He smiled weakly and then asked Sansa, "Are you ready to go? I have work tonight and I should probably get to sleep."

"Sure." Sansa said brightly. On the ride home, Arya and Gendry both stayed quiet as Sansa drawled on about how she couldn't see Loras with another man, how perfect he was, and how she wondered if he'd ever even been with a girl. "I mean, how does he know that he's gay if he's never been with a woman?" She looked to Arya for an answer.

Arya blinked at her. "How do you know _you're_ not gay if you've never been with a woman?"

Sansa grinned, "Who says I've never been with a woman?" Gendry laughed at that while Arya groaned. "What," she asked, "you've never experimented with other girls?"

"No." Arya said emphatically. "And who have you _experimented_ with?"

Her sister kept her eyes on the road and took a moment before responding quietly, "Margaery."

Arya laughed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised." She gave Sansa an evil smile. "I wonder what Mother would say?"

"Don't you dare!" Sansa returned her laugh and slapped at Arya's arm. "Or I'll tell Mum about your secret crush."

The blood drained from Arya's face. _How dare she…_

"What's this?" Gendry playfully asked, "Are you thinking of cheating on your blind date already?"

Arya fumed, "Sansa, I swear. If you even utter a word-"

"Why not just _tell_ him, Arya?" Despite the lighthearted tone of the conversation, Sansa looked rather serious. Arya glared at her and didn't respond. "Do you really think Father will care? I mean, he let Robb marry Jeyne Westerling despite being promised to one of Walder Frey's daughters."

"Yes," Arya agreed, "but she's…" She wrestled with how to continue the conversation without giving herself away. "She's…"

"Not lowborn?" Gendry offered.

Arya glanced back at him. He was staring at her intently, his blue eyes locked on her and unwavering. "Yes." She nodded, turning back to look out at the road.

"Listen," Sansa reached out her hand and placed it on Arya's, "I'm marrying a Baratheon. That's really all that matters. Once our houses are joined, it won't be much of an issue who you marry, or Bran or Rickon for that matter." She smiled wickedly. "Unless, of course, you have an eye for Lancel Lannister."

Arya feigned vomiting. "Gods, don't even go there." And then, a horrifying thought crept into her mind. "Shit, what if that's who Mum's set me up with?"

Sansa squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's not. I promise."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Arya eyed her curiously.

"I do." Sansa nodded. "And I think you'll be rather surprised with him, actually. He'll be more your type than most of the lords from around here."

"'...from around here?'" Arya was lost on it. "Is he _foreign?"_

She tilted her head from side to side. "Sort of, but not really."

Arya wracked her brain and suddenly a name popped into her head. Wide-eyed, she asked, "It's not Aegon Targaryen, is it?" Sansa said nothing, only grinning widely. Arya's heart raced. She remembered Aegon from the short time he and his sister had attended their high school, leaving at the end of Arya's freshman year when Lannister Industries bought out their family's company and they relocated to Essos. He'd been in a metal band and always dyed his hair blue, spiking it in wild fashions. She'd always thought he was the coolest person she'd ever met.

Gendry grunted. "Not that _emo_ punk. What was the name of his band again? Dragonqueer?"

Arya turned around and glared, clarifying, "Dragon_steel._ And he's not emo. He's just musical."

He scowled and shook his head. "Anyone can wear eyeliner and nail polish. It has nothing to do with being musical."

Sansa rocked the boat. "You're just jealous."

Gendry's mouth hung open at the accusation. "I'm not _jealous."_

"Yes, you are." Sansa adopted her familiar air of superiority. "You're jealous that your sandwich maker has a date tonight and you don't."

Arya interjected, "I'm not his _sandwich_ maker!"

"I could get a date tonight if I wanted." Gendry replied stubbornly.

"Then do it." Sansa taunted him, smiling.

He frowned and pulled out his phone. "Fine." He dashed his thumb across the screen a few times and then put it up to his ear. "Hey! What's up, Jeyne? Yeah, it was good seeing you. I was just wondering, do you have any plans tonight?" Arya felt her blood boiling. "I just thought maybe you'd be up for dinner and maybe a movie or something." He looked to Arya, his eyes daring. "Sure, yeah, I'll pick you up then. Alright. See you, love."

Arya scoffed at him, _"Love?"_

He shrugged with satisfied grin. "What can I say? I'm a charmer."

She turned back around in her seat, crossing her arms. "Don't you have work tonight?"

Arya could hear his smile through his voice. "I'll call in. They owe me a shift anyway."

"Hmm." Sansa wondered aloud. "Jeyne Heddle. You've got a thing for those girls, don't you? And so soon after dumping her sister…"

He replied defensively. "It's just dinner. Sorry if lowborns don't start planning their weddings from the first date."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'm not planning my wedding."

"Not yet." Gendry grumbled. "Bloody highborns."

They were silent as Sansa pulled into the driveway. Arya was excited for her date with Aegon, but at the same time her stomach turned at the thought of Gendry going out with Jeyne. _Stupid Sansa,_ she thought, _you had to go and ruin everything._


End file.
